I'll Guard You With My Life
by GothamCityHeroK9
Summary: Tegan gets attacked and Sara calls a protection agency to assure it doesn't happen again. The two get more then they expected but in a good way. Changing P.O.V. Rated M for adult content in later chapters. Some dramatic and dark scenarios.
1. Chapter 1

**Sara's P.O.V**

I sat in the hospital room next to Tegan's bed, the sight before me was heartbreaking and all I could do was cry. My twin had been the victim of an attack by a couple of thugs who recognized her from the press and were trying to make a quick buck. The police had already come in to take my sister's statement and she had finally fallen asleep. Normally Tegan had protection while out alone but one man no matter how large and strong he may be can't stop a bullet. I'm just grateful he stopped the bullet from hitting Tegan. From what Tegan told the police Zachary had been shot before the two thugs mugged Tegan and took her wallet and emptied it of it's contents, leaving only her license and other important documentation inside it. Her cash, credit cards, and anything else of value she had on her was gone, including the silver bracelet I had bought her for her birthday.

Zachary was in intensive care and Tegan was being kept overnight to be monitored. She hadn't suffered any serious injuries….thanks to Zachary….but she did get pushed around quite a bit and took some nasty shots to the ribs and face. I had been at home working on some writing when I got the call from our manager to come to the hospital. The whole situation has me shook up and I can't help but think, we need more protection. I mean Zachary is great but he is only one guy, a very big guy but only one none the less and he was never armed. Then again normally he only had to deal with paparazzi and overly attached fans, this was the first time anyone had attacked one of us.

Tegan stirs in her sleep and I can tell she's having a nightmare. As her head turns I get a view of a huge bruise on the side of her face and it makes me cry even harder. It's clear that I'm scared and worried for her and for us. What if the thugs didn't stop after getting her money and valuables, what if they did worse, what if they killed her? I keep asking myself these questions in my head over and over again and I feel myself getting sick to the stomach at the thought. I'm snapped from my thoughts as Tegan stirs again and whines softly. I reach a hand out and place it on her shoulder and shake her gently to wake her.

"Tegan, wake up….it's ok, you're just having a bad dream" ,I whisper softly. Her eyes snap open and she starts to cry. I can't imagine how scared she must be. "It's ok….you're ok….I'm here" ,I say as I brush a piece of her hair from her sweaty forehead.

"I've never been so scared in my life Sara….I-I thought I was gonna die" ,Tegan cries softly. The sadness in her eyes makes my heart ache and all I can do is reach out and hug her, careful not to hurt her as I do so.

Eventually Tegan falls back asleep and I drift off in my chair while holding her hand. She didn't stir anymore throughout the night and I'm assuming it was because she knew I was there and that she was safe within the hospital. The next morning I awoke to Tegan sitting up on the bed fully dressed and talking to one of the doctors about her discharge forms. I hadn't even realized she had woken up, I guess I slept deeper then I thought I would. I watched as Tegan signed the forms and then turn to look at me. For the first time since the incident I see her smile and it makes me smile in return.

"Thanks for staying with me Sara" ,Tegan says. I get up and I wrap my arms around her and hold her close.

"I was so worried about you when I heard what happened, god I don't know what I would do if I lost you" ,I whisper into her ear and feel her squeeze me tighter.

"Come on let's get out of here Ted's waiting out front with the car" ,she tells me. "I hope you don't mind but I'd like to stay with you for a few days, I don't really want to be alone after last night".

I give Tegan a look as if to tell her that I had already planned on that, "As if there's even a question, Of course you can stay. I don't want to let you out of my sight after last night" ,I reply honestly. With that we leave the room and head towards the exit to where Ted is parked ready to take us back to my place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tegan's P.O.V**

I walk into my sister's apartment and sit down on the couch. I try to relax but I'm still so shook up from last night that I can't stop fidgeting. What happened was so unexpected and scary that I'm still sort of in a state of shock from it all. Sara comes over and sits down next to me and hands me a glass of ice water and a business card. My head tilts slightly and a confused look comes across my face before I read the name on the card. _-Hughes Protection Agency- _Sara's shook up too, probably just as much as I am. She actually looked up a private agency for protection.

"Sara, we don't even know if these people are any better then our previous bodyguards and they probably cost a lot more" ,I tell her before taking a sip of the water she gave me. I sigh at how refreshing it is.

"I don't care how much they cost, I spent some time looking them up and they've got nothing but good reviews from their clients and with Zachary out of commission we can use some protection" ,Sara insists. "I just don't want another incident like this to happen again".

The mention of Zachary makes me tear up a bit, the guy saved my life and was now laying in a hospital bed fighting for his. He's not only my bodyguard but a good friend as well and it hurts to know he's in such a bad condition because of some scumbags looking to make some easy money. Eventually I agree to let Sara call this agency and set up a meeting but I make it clear that I'm not hiring anyone unless I think they're good enough. After last night I don't want anything less then perfection with mine and Sara's protection.

I made sure to call and cancel out all of my credit cards before doing anything else for the day. If anyone tries to use them they'll be arrested on the spot and I hope and pray that one of those assholes that attacked me tries to use them so they could be locked in a cage where they belong. After finally finishing up talking to the bank and credit card companies I made my way into the guest room where I would be staying for however long Sara decides to keep me there. I lay down on the bed and look at the ceiling, I'm fucking exhausted and just want to close my eyes and sleep. Now that I'm in a familiar place maybe I won't have anymore nightmares about last night. Slowly I let myself fall asleep.

I was wrong about the nightmares, this one was far worse then the others had been since the mugging. This time someone has broken into Sara's house, their armed and have a large black bag in one hand. Sara walks right into the guy and….BANG! I wake up screaming out my sister's name, drenched in cold sweat my voice is hoarse and my breathing is short. I feel like I can't breathe at all.

"SARA….!" ,I scream again after not hearing her respond.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sara's P.O.V**

I'm awoken by the sound of a loud knock on my front door, I jump slightly at the sound and quickly try to rub the sleep from my eyes as I sit up. Tegan is still sleeping beside me and I decide to let her rest. I quickly make my way to the door and open it.

"Sara Quin?" ,the woman before me questions. I yawn and nod my head sleepily before my eyes can fully get into focus. "Frankie Hughes, you spoke to me yesterday" ,the woman says as she extends her hand. I'm almost shocked when I finally get a good look at her. She wasn't what I had expected at all after hearing her voice over the phone. The woman was tall and built but not overly muscular, she had short jet black spiked hair and tan skin, her eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses and she wore a pair of black loose fitting jeans with a studded belt, a white button up shirt, and a suit jacket, along with a pair of black work boots. I was definitely expecting someone a bit more feminine but I definitely wasn't about to complain.

"Come in" ,I say as I move to the side.

"My sister should be up in a moment she's just gathering up the paperwork from the car" ,Frankie tells me as she walks in and takes a look around. Soon after she says that another woman appears at the door before I can close it. "Ah speak of the devil there she is" ,Frankie states before giving me a smile that makes me blush slightly. I let the other woman in and close the door and lock it.

"I'm Kasey Hughes sorry for showing up so early Frankie likes to make sure we have enough time to go over things and seeing what happened last night she's put you and your sister on the top priority list" ,Kasey tells me.

As I look between the two women I realize something and it makes me smile even more. They're twins. At first I didn't notice because Frankie was boyish and Kasey was the definition of a femme, she had long jet black hair that went down to just past her shoulders and she wore a black skirt suit and a pair of flats. Frankie seemed to be more laid back while Kasey looked to be all business.

"Please have a seat at the table, I'm gonna go wake up Tegan so she can meet the two of you and then we can discuss everything" ,I say as I turn and make my way back down the hall to the guest room.

When I get into the room Tegan's already sitting up and looking around the room when her eyes fall on me she smiles. "Come on Tegan the people from the agency are here" ,I tell her and she nods sleepily before slowly getting out of the bed and making her way into the kitchen. I follow close behind her. She walks right pass the table and heads for the coffee pot not paying attention to the two.

"Sara….coffee….please" ,Tegan says with a yawn and it makes me laugh a little bit.

"Sit down Tegan" ,I tell her before turning my attention to Frankie and Kasey. "Would you guys like some?" ,I ask politely.

"That would be great thank you" ,Frankie tells me while Kasey nods in agreement.

As Tegan sits down at the table I begin setting up the coffee machine and after I finish I turn and look at everyone at the table. Tegan has her head down as another yawn escapes her lips, Kasey is shuffling through some paperwork, and Frankie's taking off her sunglasses and putting them into her pocket. While the coffee brews everyone is quiet and when it's done I grab four cups and set them on the counter and fill them before handing them out. I set milk and sugar on the table as well so that everyone can make their coffee how they like it instead of me taking up anymore time asking how everyone took it. When I take my seat Frankie looks to me and smiles.

"Thank you" ,she says and I can't help but look straight into her eyes. They were an icy blue color and I swear if Kasey hadn't spoke I would've stared into them all day.

"Ok so tell us what you want from us, let's start there then we can explain how we work and we can discuss all the paperwork and all that good stuff" ,Kasey stated with a smile.

Tegan finally looks up after taking a few sips of coffee and her eyes widen when she looks at Kasey. I laugh inwardly before speaking up, "We just want to know we're safe and we want to know that we're in good hands, our bodyguard Zachary is great but he's out of commission right now as you know" ,I begin. Frankie puts a hand up and I instantly go quiet.

"Did you say bodyguard? Don't you mean bodyguards? As in plural?" ,Frankie asks. I shake my head in response. "So you only had one bodyguard for the two of you? What if you were in two different places? Who guarded the other twin while you were apart?" ,Frankie asks and I have to say she makes a good point. I watch as she writes something down in a notepad.

"Well usually we just have our manager watch over whoever Zachary wasn't with, I mean we never expected for something like this to happen ya know" ,I reply nervously. I hear Frankie sigh and I worry that I've said something wrong but when she looks up from her notepad and smiles all my worries fade for the moment.

"Listen there are two of you, so therefore you should have a bodyguard for each of you I'm not trying to get extra money either by telling you this" ,Frankie begins. "The rate I gave Sara last night was for the both Kasey and myself we work as a team".

I look over to Tegan who is sipping her coffee. The rate I had been given was as much as we usually paid for one bodyguard and that worried me slightly. I take a sip from my cup and sigh and it's as if Frankie had read my mind.

"Listen just because we have a low price doesn't mean you're getting cheap service, our prices are low because we have enough clients for them to be so low, our bodyguards are some of the best you will find" ,she tells me.

"So…uhm….who's our bodyguards gonna be?" ,Tegan asks sleepily as she looks to Frankie. I wonder the same thing.

"Oh we are….you're high priority so we're giving you the best we have in our company and we're most qualified for you two specifically that's why we're here if anyone else form our agency were going to potentially be protecting you we would've sent them" ,Kasey tells us.

"If you find that you don't like our services after a week or a month we'll refund you" ,Frankie continues.

Her words are reassuring but I still have my doubts but I figure the only way to see if the reviews about the agency these two run are true then I would have to hire them and see for myself. I take another sip from my cup then set it on the table as I think things over.

"Alright when can you start?" ,I ask and Tegan gives me a look.

"We start as soon as the paperwork is signed" ,Frankie tells me before Kasey slides a pile of forms in mine and Tegan's direction. After we're done filling them out we hand them over to Kasey and she puts them into a folder before placing them into her briefcase.


	4. Chapter 4

**Frankie's P.O.V**

I sit and watch as the twins fill out there paperwork and smile, they've made the right decision in my opinion and I am happy to be hired by them. After Kasey receives the forms and looks them over before putting them away I lean back in the chair to relax. Sara's eyes widen and she looks to my belt, I realize instantly what she is staring at and lean forward and smile.

"We are armed at all times Ms. Quin, please don't be alarmed by it. Both Kasey and I are trained to use a firearm and we've got permits" ,I tell her before placing a gentle hand on hers.

**Sara's P.O.V**

I see the gun and it makes me nervous but as soon as Frankie explains things I ease up a bit. I'm not a fan of guns especially after what happened last night but as I see it Frankie and Kasey if had too would be using their weapons to protect us not harm us. I see Tegan's eyes widen as well at the mention of the gun, she must not have seen it. Tegan's expression tells me she's thinking about last night and the fact that Zachary was shot.

"I understand but if you can please keep them concealed and if you are required to stay here for any reason don't leave them hanging around the house" ,I tell them both. Frankie seems to understand because she nods and gives me another beautiful smile.

**Tegan's P.O.V**

Frankie's words are reassuring but after hearing she was armed I can't get the image of Zachary falling to the ground after the loud bang. The blood pooled around his body as we waited for the cops, it was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life.

"Come on Sara we have to pack we're leaving this weekend for our tour" ,I say trying to take my mind off of things. My sister simply nods and gets up from her seat then makes her way into her bedroom. Most of my things were already packed but I needed to clear my head a bit and process everything before I went insane.

When we get into Sara's room I help her pack. She seems to already know the reason for me leaving the kitchen because she hasn't asked any questions. I watch as she pulls her suitcase from her closet and I begin to grab some things from her dresser that I know she'll need. We stay in the room for a good hour not saying a word to each other as we pack up Sara's belongings.

"So what do you think about them?" ,I ask referring to the twins that we've just hired to protect us.

"I think we'll have to see how well they work" ,she replies to me honestly.

I sigh then close Sara's suitcase and set it by the door. "Hopefully they're as good as they say they are" ,I say before rolling my eyes.

"They're not the only ones saying they're good Tegan I haven't read a bad review on them yet and I was researching while you slept yesterday" ,Sara tells me. I simply shrug my shoulders and say nothing else.

"Well I'm gonna get dressed go keep them company" ,I say before making my way out of the room and heading to the guest room where I'm staying. After I finish getting dressed I sit down on the bed for a few moments before making my way back out to where everyone is.

I take a seat on the couch and turn on the television to break the silence that seemed to have filled the room while I was away. Looking over I can see that Sara decided to get dressed as well and I get an idea to really test the two new bodyguards.

"Hey Sar….wanna go to the club tonight?" ,I ask. Clubs are always full of people and a lot of the time both me and Sara end up with a few drunk people coming up to hit on us. Some of them can get relentless and not take no for an answer. So I figure what better way to test these two then to put them right into a situation where they would have to protect us. Zachary used to hate the clubs he always told me he should get overtime whenever we went and it'd make me laugh but the man did a damn good job at keeping the creepers away.

**Sara's P.O.V**

I know what Tegan's doing and I don't really blame her but I do think she's being a little bit unfair. She had never tested Zachary like this when we first hired him but then again no one had ever gotten shot before last night. I sigh and nod my head, "Yeah, sounds fun" ,I say before sitting in a chair at the kitchen table. My eyes fall on Frankie who is leaning against the counter sipping on a cup of coffee while reading over some paperwork. She looks up after I give Tegan my answer and smirks, I know she knows exactly what the plan is by the look in her eyes and the way she shook her head slightly. I give her a nervous smile before biting my lower lip and looking down and my hands.

**Frankie's P.O.V**

I know exactly what Tegan is doing, she's putting us to the test. I hate clubs but I know how to handle them. Sara seems nervous about the whole idea by the look on her face, it's clear she doesn't want to upset me or my sister but she is also curious about how well we can protect them and I don't blame her.

Moving over to the table once more I take a seat across from Sara. "So when do you guys want to go? I'll have to have the car ready and be here on time to pick you up" ,I say as I look to Sara.

"Be here around seven, we'll be ready" ,I hear Tegan's voice come from the living room.

"Alright seven it is, Kasey and I will knock on the door" ,I tell the two twins before standing up and extending my hand. Sara looks up and smiles before placing her hand in mine and shaking it. I then walk over to Tegan who's laying on the couch and extend my hand for her, she reluctantly takes it and I give her a smile before reaching into my pocket and grabbing my sunglasses. Kasey and I head out the door and make sure it's locked before leaving the premises.


	5. Chapter 5

**Frankie's P.O.V**

It's about 6pm and I've just finished getting ready. I decide on a pair of blue faded jeans, a studded belt, and a black button up shirt along with my usual black work boots. My gun is secured at my back and hidden underneath my shirt so that no one can see it. Kasey like usual is taking forever to get ready, she likes to blend in with the crowd so she's trying on nearly every outfit she has in her wardrobe. When my sister finally comes out of her room I see she's decided on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a black hoodie over it to cover her gun.

"This is fucking ridiculous" ,Kasey says in an irritated tone.

I simply shake my head and laugh before opening the door and letting her out. When we get to the car I get into the driver's seat and Kasey sits in the passenger's seat. It's clear by the look on her face that she's annoyed.

"Hey do you really blame them for wanting to test us?" ,I ask her before lighting up a cigarette and rolling down my window.

"No I don't but a club, seriously, they're famous and you know damn well people are going to be all over them all fucking night" ,Kasey says in response.

"Well duh….I think Tegan knows that and what better way to test our services then to throw us into chaos?" ,I ask giving her a look that makes her glare at me.

The whole ride to Sara's house was quiet after the little discussion we had and I know it's because Kasey disagrees with me. It happens quite often but she always gets over it eventually. I park the car then get out and Kasey follows. When I reach the door I knock hard and make Kasey jump.

"Do you have to knock like the fucking cops, you probably just gave them a heart attack" ,Kasey says angrily.

**Tegan's P.O.V**

I'm sitting on the couch ready to go, it's about 6:45 when I hear a knock on the door that makes me jump to my feet. When I see Sara come from the other room to answer the door I sit down. I'm not surprised to see Frankie and Kasey walk in after Sara opens the door.

"Sorry for the cop knock Frankie seems to think she's on a SWAT team or some bullshit like that" ,Kasey says as she walks in. I can see she's angry and that the two must've been arguing a bit before getting here. Kasey's attitude and statement make me laugh a little though.

I see Frankie roll her eyes as she comes right over to me and sits in the chair right across from the couch. "You've really riled her up Tegan" ,Frankie says quietly so that only I can hear. "She doesn't like being doubted" ,the woman continues with a small laugh.

I raise an eyebrow then turn my attention back to the TV with a sigh, "Can you really blame me?" ,I ask quietly with a hint of bitterness in my tone.

"Nope and I told her that" ,Frankie responds. "I personally would've done the same thing, hell you don't know us and you've been through a trauma it's only logical that you test us before fully trusting us".

After hearing Frankie's words I know she understands and it makes me feel a bit better about hiring them but I'm still going to test them out. I stand up from the couch and look to everyone in the room, "Ready to go?" ,I ask before walking over to Sara. Frankie is close behind me, even though I didn't see her get up I could feel her presence.

"Alright let's head out, Kasey you lead the way Tegan and Sara follow Kasey and I'll be right behind ya" ,Frankie says. I see a soft smile form on Sara's lips and I know it's because Frankie was being professional and doing things correctly. I can't help but feel a little more trusting as we walk out the door.

**Sara's P.O.V **

As we follow Kasey out to the car I notice Tegan staring at the woman's ass and it makes me laugh. My older twin is such a flirt and I just know by the end of the night Tegan's going to be all over the woman whether she likes it or not. I look back to Frankie who has a grin on her face and I can tell she's noticed Tegan's glances at her sister. We both laugh a little which causes both Kasey and Tegan to turn around and look at us. "What's so funny?" ,they both ask at the same time which makes me and Frankie laugh even more. "Nothing guys let's just keep moving" ,Frankie says in response as she presses a button on her keys to unlock the car.

When the doors are unlocked Kasey opens the back door and looks to Tegan, "Get in, Sara you're in front with Frankie" ,she says. I give her a nod then get into the passengers seat as Tegan climbs into the back and sits behind the driver's seat. Frankie gets into the car and rolls up the sleeves of her shirt then reaches over to the center console and receives a slap on her hand from Kasey.

"Don't fucking smoke in the car, we have clients in here and the smell bothers me, chew some fucking gum" ,Kasey says sternly.

"Whatever mom" ,Frankie replies sarcastically before pulling a stick of winterfresh from her front pocket and opening it before putting it into her mouth. I can't help but giggle at the two's bantering back and forth, it reminds me of me and Tegan when we get into it.

"So Tegan what club are we going to?" ,I ask as I turn to face my sister.

"Yeah that'd be good to know so I can put it into the GPS" ,Frankie says as she begins pressing buttons on the device. After a few seconds Tegan gives the address and Frankie punches it in and we drive off.

When we get to the club and walk inside me and Tegan are greeted by a few people we know and a group of fans come over and start talking to us. I look over to Frankie and notice her stance, she stood tall and had a strict expression on her face as she watched the interactions between me and my fans. My eyes shift to Kasey and notice she's doing the same thing with Tegan and her fans.

After about fifteen minutes of talking and joking around I look to Tegan, "Drinks?" ,I ask wanting to break from the crowd a bit. Tegan nods and looks to Kasey, "We're going to the bar" ,Tegan states and within seconds I see Kasey grab Tegan's arm. "Alright everyone out of the way make some room, Let's go Tegan" ,Kasey states sternly. The fans move out of the way easily and give them room to walk, they were respectful and those were the type of fans me and Tegan liked. I feel Frankie's hand on the small of my back and look over to her, she's taller then me by quite a bit so I have to look up to see her face. "Alright let's go, Kasey seems to have cleared a path" ,Frankie says with a small smile as she leads me over to the bar.

When we get to the bar I feel Frankie's hand move from my back and I take a seat on one of the stools next to Tegan and Frankie sits right beside me. "I'll have a vodka and cranberry juice" ,I tell the bartender as he walks over. He gives me a smile then goes to get my drink. "Here you go sweetheart" ,he says with a flirty tone before walking over and taking Tegan and Kasey's orders. I notice immediately that Kasey orders something non alcoholic and so does Frankie. I take a sip of my drink and look to Frankie, "So I take it you two don't drink on the job" ,I say. Frankie simply nods, "It's unprofessional" ,she answers simply.

**Tegan's P.O.V**

I stir my drink, a simple Jack and coke while I look at Kasey. She's running a hand through her dark hair as she sips on the cola she ordered. I can tell she's stressed out and I can't help but feel bad. I hate seeing people stressed or upset and knowing Kasey's night is only going to get more stressful because of my little test I feel I have to at least try and make her feel a little better if I can.

"Wanna dance?" ,I blurt out quickly.

She turns her head and raises an eyebrow at me, "I don't dance honey, especially with my clients" ,Kasey says.

"Well I won't tell if you won't" ,I respond and give her a cheesy little smirk before taking a large sip from my glass. "I mean don't you wanna have some fun instead of having to watch me dance with someone else, you're gonna look kinda weird just standing on the dance floor without a partner".

Kasey laughs a little as she looks at me, "You know what, you're cute c'mon but only one song" ,she says and her response makes me smile from ear to ear. I look over to Sara who's shaking her head and laughing and I make a 'yes' motion with my fist before Kasey is grabbing my hand and dragging me onto the floor.

**Sara's P.O.V**

"I fucking knew it" ,I say as I watch Tegan and Kasey walk off. Frankie laughs a little as she fiddles with the straw in her glass. "I knew Tegan had the hots for your sister since this morning" ,I continue before sipping my drink again. I'm not one for dancing at clubs Tegan was always the more outgoing one while I just liked to sit back and relax. I look over to Frankie and can tell she's the same way and it makes me smile.

"So Frankie, what made you want to protect people?" ,I ask trying to make conversation.

She takes a sip from her glass then looks at me and smiles, god I love that smile she has it just lights up her whole face.

"My dad was a cop and I looked up to him, I originally wanted to be a cop but after my father was killed in the line of duty I chose a less dangerous profession, I know it sounds stupid but I value my life and the lesser the chance of it being taken away the better" ,Frankie tells me.

"Wow, I'm so sorry about your father, I bet he'd be proud of you and you don't sound stupid at all I think what you do for a living is great people like me and Tegan need people like you and Kasey around to keep us safe from all the psychos in the world" ,I respond with a smile as my finger traces over the rim of my glass. I bite down on my lower lip as I look down at my glass.

**Frankie's P.O.V**

I watch as Sara finishes her first drink then wave the bartender back over to get a refill. The look on the guy's face as he looks at Sara makes me a bit uneasy, I've seen the look too many times and usually it meant trouble. When the bartender returns he sets the drink down and leans forward to talk to Sara. She of course thinks nothing of it, most people don't. He flirts with her and she calmly shoots him down which makes me smile. He walks away without another word but I know he'll be back, I just have that feeling.

"I wonder if he knows you're gay" ,I joke letting Sara know I seen and heard everything.

She laughs a little before sipping her drink, "Well regardless he should know I'm not interested by now, I mean I must've shot him down like four times within the five minutes we were talking" ,Sara says in response.

After a little while the bartender comes back and places a shot of something in front of Sara, "This one's on me beautiful" ,he states giving her another smirk. Sara sighs then looks over to me, "Frankie I don't do shots, do you want it?" ,she asks, again blatantly shooting the guy down.

"I don't drink on the job hon but maybe Tegan will want it when she gets back" ,I say in response. The bartender gives me a look then looks back to Sara with a confused expression.

"Who's this?" ,he asks.

Sara smiles then looks at me before wrapping an arm around my shoulder, "This is my new bodyguard, Frankie" ,she tells the guy before patting me on the shoulder. I can tell she was doing that to try and shake the guy up so he'd leave her alone and I had no problem with that.

When the bartender left again I watch as he walks over to someone sitting at the end of the bar. He seems to know the woman because the two quickly get into a conversation. They keep looking over to Sara and I and that tells me they're talking about one of us or both but I have a feeling they're conversation is centered around Sara. I hear a slurp noise and look over to see that Sara has finished her second drink.

"I need some fresh air, I'm gonna head outside for a few moments, wanna come?" ,she asks me and I give her a look.

"It's my job" ,I joke before standing up and leading her towards the back entrance of the club.

When outside I fish around in my pocket to grab a cigarette then light it. Sara's phone rings and she looks to me as I take a drag from my smoke.

"Give me just two seconds ok I have to take this I promise I'll stay in sight" ,she tells me and I give her a nod of approval. I watch as she walks off and goes to sit on a bench. While standing there I text Kasey to let her know what's going on and where we are but get no response I figure she can't hear her phone over the music. I began to walk around a bit as I continue to smoke my cigarette, looking over to Sara every now and then to make sure she's alright. After a few moments I lean against the fence a few yards away from the bench Sara is on and wait for her to finish her phone call.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" ,I hear Sara's voice yell angrily after a few minutes of standing there. I look over to where she was sitting and see the bartender and his lady friend from inside giving Sara some trouble. Both of them were getting a little grabby at this point and it pissed me off.

I walk over to them without saying a word as I get closer I remain calm and at first try to talk to the guy and his friend. "Hey why don't you leave the young woman alone, she obviously doesn't want you near her so I suggest you back off" ,I say. The guy just gives me a look and his friend laughs as she pulls a switch blade from her pocket.

"Is that really necessary, c'mon you're pathetic put the blade away ma'am you don't want to do that, that's my one and only warning" ,I tell her as I take a step forward. My voice is still calm and I can tell it's making the two uneasy. Sara's eyes are wide with fear and I notice the male of the duo's hand gripped firmly around Sara's upper arm. "Let her go before I break your fucking arm" ,I demand. The calmness in my tone was still there but it was mixed with anger now. The female lunges forward and presses her blade to my throat making Sara shriek and the male yank on Sara's arm. I see Sara wince in pain and it tells me the males grip is tight and hurting her, that doesn't sit with me at all.

"What the fuck you gonna do now? Move and I'll slit your fucking throat" ,the female growls out. I look directly into her eyes and smirk before reaching up quickly and moving the hand holding the blade against my throat and twisting the woman's arm behind her back making her drop the blade onto the ground. I shove the woman towards her male friend and quickly grab Sara as the guy let's go to stop his friend from falling. Sara makes her way behind me as the guy lunges forward and takes a swing. I catch his hand and twist his arm before hitting him in the shoulder with my elbow. The snap I hear tells me I've dislocated it something that I've done plenty of times before. As the guy falls screaming in pain I feel a sharp pain in my side and hear Sara scream. The female had gotten a hold of her blade again and sliced a nice cut into my abdomen. She began to swing the blade at me as I back away, I watch for an opening then when I see it I kick the woman in the gut hard knocking the wind out of her. After she hit's the ground I step on her hand so she releases the blade then I kick the weapon as far as I can and pull out my phone.

"I need a few officers over here Travis" ,I say into the phone to the sergeant. Me and him go way back due to my father. I give him the address then walk over to Sara as I hang up the phone.

"Holy shit you're hurt, let's get the fuck out of here you need to go to the hospital" ,Sara says as tears fall from her eyes.

"No, no we have to wait for the cops to get here and I'm fine it's just a scratch" ,I say in response.

When the cops arrive I give them my statement and the two are hauled off in squad cars. I turn to look at Sara and give her a smile. "I am going to have a lot of paperwork to fill out tomorrow" ,I say jokingly trying to cheer her up.

"I wanna go home, let's go find Tegan and Kasey" ,Sara tells me. I nod and place my hand on the small of her back and lead her inside. Thankfully Tegan and Kasey had made their way back to the bar so they weren't hard to find.

**Tegan's P.O.V**

Kasey and I have been hitting it off great, we've danced for nearly an hour now and have been flirting non stop since we started dancing. As we make our way back to the bar and sit down I pull my phone out to text Sara but notice her and Frankie walking towards us. I give the two a smile until they get closer and I notice a slash mark in Frankie's shirt and blood all over her lower half. My breath catches in my throat and I immediately look Sara over to make sure she's alright.

"Oh my god, what the fuck happened?" ,I ask as I turn to Frankie.

Sara explains everything and the only thing I can do is thank Frankie. Kasey seems to be pissed as she looks at Frankie's wound. I would be too if it was Sara that was hurt just like I know Sara was pissed when I got hurt.

"C'mon let's get out of here we should get you stitched up, that looks pretty bad" ,I say to Frankie.

"I'll be fine we have a first aid kit in the car, I just want to hit up a liquor store right now and go home and have a few drinks honestly" ,Frankie tells me. I can't blame her but I still think she should go to the hospital.

"You guys should just come back to Sara's house, we can all sit down and get to know each other better over a few drinks….I'm sorry for dragging you guys here I feel like this is my fault" ,I say before looking to the ground.

"Tegan….shut the fuck up, it's fine, it's no one's fault, did you have fun?" ,Frankie asks.

"Yeah…but…." ,I begin but am cut off by Frankie.

"Ok then it was worth it now let's go get a bottle or two and get to know each other better in a safer environment" ,Frankie tells me before giving me a smile. The woman is definitely selfless and I like that.

Kasey makes Frankie sit down on the hood of the car and practically rips the woman's shirt open before opening the first aid kit. "Well you don't need stitches, the little bitch didn't cut you deep enough but you will have a scar" ,I hear Kasey muttering as she cleans the wound.

**Sara's P.O.V**

I watch as Kasey cleans and bandages Frankie's wound, I'm grateful the woman was there for me but I feel bad she got hurt. She doesn't seem fazed by it but the fact that she got cut bothers me a lot. When Kasey finishes bandaging Frankie up I help clean up the mess and throw it into a plastic bag.

"Well Kasey my shirt is completely fucked now that you ripped all the buttons off of it" ,I hear Frankie tease and I look over to see her taking her shirt off as she makes her way to the trunk of the car. I can't help but stare at her body, she's muscular and has tattoos all over her arms and one that goes across her back, part of it is covered by her sports bra but I can tell it's a picture of a wolf and it looks amazing. Frankie opens the trunk and throws her ripped up shirt inside then grabs a tank top to put on.

"Alright let's go" ,Frankie says as she gets into the driver's seat and starts the engine. I get in and look at Frankie who is lighting a cigarette. This time I don't hear any protests from Kasey and I figure it's because she doesn't want to stress Frankie out anymore then she already is. When Tegan and Kasey get in and shut their doors we drive off. I place my hand on Frankie's leg gently and look over to her.

"Thank you" ,I say quietly. She looks over to me quickly and gives me a smile before placing her hand on mine and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Anytime" ,she replies quietly and it makes me blush slightly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Time Skip in this chapter to when they're on tour. Hope you've all been enjoying the story so far!**

**Frankie's P.O.V**

The alarm on my phone goes off early in the morning and I wake up and crack my back. For the past few days I've been sleeping on Sara's couch, after the incident at the club Sara insisted I stay with her. Of course I don't mind, it is my job after all and knowing she feels safe around me makes me happy and it reassures me that I'm doing my job right. Kasey's been here too, she's been sharing the guest room with Tegan, apparently the two hit it off better then I thought that night at the club.

I hear footsteps coming down the hall and I look behind me to see Sara walking into the kitchen, fully dressed and dragging a suitcase. "Good morning" ,I say before getting up and making my way into the kitchen after grabbing my boots. I sit down at the table and begin to put them on as Sara begins making a pot of coffee.

"Morning Frankie, how'd you sleep last night?" ,Sara asks me.

"Like a baby" ,I reply and by the look Sara gives me I can tell she knows I'm lying.

After she sets up the coffee pot she makes her way over to me and wraps her arms around my shoulders. "I'm sorry I make you sleep on that uncomfortable couch, I just don't feel right without you here" ,Sara admits and it makes me laugh a little.

"It's comfortable don't worry I sleep fine" ,I tell her. She's been hugging me a lot lately ever since the night at the club. I don't mind of course after all Kasey is sleeping in the same bed as Tegan and I'm pretty sure they've went past hugging already. "So when are we leaving?" ,I ask as Sara takes a seat next to me.

"In about an hour, gives us time to get some coffee in us and stop for breakfast on the way to the airport" ,Sara replies.

When the coffee is done I get up to help Sara make cups to go as Kasey and Tegan appear in the kitchen, both fully dressed and ready to go.

**Tegan's P.O.V**

I walk into the kitchen and find Sara and Frankie making cups of coffee. Frankie turns and gives me and Kasey a look then smirks before returning her attention to Sara. The look makes me laugh a little because I know exactly what Frankie's thinking. She thinks me and Kasey had sex, which isn't true, we may sleep in the same bed but all we do is cuddle and talk before we fall asleep. We haven't even kissed each other yet, I like Kasey a lot and I can tell she likes me too but for some reason we're both taking things slowly which is fine by me.

Sara hands me and Kasey a travel mug full of coffee and gives us both a cute smile, she's obviously thinking the same thing as Frankie. "Thank you" ,both me and Kasey say at the same time and Frankie and Sara laugh before they both take a sip from their own mugs at the same time.

"You guys ready to head out? I'm fucking starving and I wanna eat before we get on the plane" ,I say.

"Yeah we're ready" ,Sara tells me.

We all make our way out the door and head to the car. When in the car Frankie grabs her sunglasses from the visor and puts them on before driving off. I can see Sara stealing looks at Frankie as the woman drives, it's clear that my younger sister likes her and I know why. Frankie's very selfless and laid back and her and Sara seem to enjoy a lot of the same things, plus Frankie is protective over Sara and I can tell she feels safe when Frankie's around.

We stop at a fast food place and hit the drive through and order breakfast so we can eat it on the way to the airport. Me and Frankie throw down almost twice as much food as Sara and Kasey and get picked on by them nearly the whole ride to the airport. We've all been getting really comfortable around each other and it's nice, I have a lot of fun and I can tell Sara does too when Frankie and Kasey are around.

When we get to the airport our bags are taken and put onto our private jet before we board it. I walk over to Sara and put my arm around her as she watches Frankie help with the luggage.

"Why don't you just make a move already Sar?" ,I tease and get slapped on the shoulder for it. The blush and smile on Sara's face tells me that I was right about her liking Frankie.

"Shut the fuck up Tegan, it's not even like that" ,Sara says but I just give her a knowing look. I decide not to tease her any further as we all get onto the plane and take our seats. I sit next to Kasey and look over to see Sara taking a seat right next to Frankie and I wiggle my eyebrows at her. Frankie didn't notice but I got a sharp glare from Sara for my actions.

**Sara's P.O.V**

We haven't even taken off yet and Tegan is driving me nuts. Sure I like Frankie but I don't know if the woman likes me the way I like her and I really don't want Tegan giving it away. Of course I want to make a move on my really attractive bodyguard but I need more signs just to make sure I don't embarrass myself by hitting on her if she doesn't feel the same way. Sure she's protective and does nearly everything I ask her too but that's her job.

I mouth the words, _"Fuck off Tegan" _after giving her a glare. Thankfully no one but us noticed. The plane takes off and we're on our way to our first concert of the tour.

About halfway through the flight I look over and see Frankie passed out in her seat, I knew she wasn't sleeping that well on the couch even if she insists that she is. I get up and grab a blanket and put it over her then watch as she snuggles into her seat. Her hair isn't spiked today and it looks so soft without all that gel in it. I take my seat next to her once more and feel myself start to doze off. After a little while I'm shaken awake by Tegan and she tells me we're there. I look over and see that Frankie is already awake and putting her shades on.

When we get off of the plane our bus is waiting for us outside along with the rest of the band members and their separate bus. As we walk over to everyone we get greeted with hugs and smiles. Frankie makes her way over to Ted to explain everything that has happened in the last few days and the two end up having a conversation that holds us up for a few minutes. They seem to be hitting it off well, something that I'm happy about seeing as Ted is a good friend of mine and Tegan's I'm glad he seems to like Frankie.

After everyone greets each other and BS for a while we all get on our busses and drive off to the arena we're playing at. When we get to the arena we're rushed backstage by the crew and immediately brought to wardrobe. Frankie and Kasey were told to wait outside the backstage area by one of the security guards but I protested that almost immediately.

"No, they go where we go" ,I blurt out with a hint of anger in my voice. I don't know where the tone came from or why I felt so angry that the two were told to wait for us, I guess it was because I really didn't feel comfortable without Frankie close by and by the look Tegan gave the security guard she felt the same way about Kasey. There were no further questions after I told them what I wanted and after being given the okay I grab Frankie by the arm and practically drag her into my dressing room.

When inside I shut the door and lock it then look over to Frankie who's leaning against a wall. "Well sit down" ,I say with a smile as I motion to the couch. She let's out a small laugh then takes a seat. I begin looking through my choices of outfits and pick out three that I really like. As I strip down I can feel Frankie looking at me through her shades and it makes me blush. I take my time putting on the first outfit liking the fact that she's checking me out. After I put the outfit on I turn around and look at Frankie.

"How's this one?" ,I ask.

**Frankie's P.O.V**

As Sara turns and asks me how she looks I'm quickly snapped out of the daze I was put in by seeing Sara in her underwear. The woman was beautiful and I know it's wrong but I couldn't help but stare. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in and Sara giggles, that tells me she knows I was looking at her.

"I dunno, it doesn't work for me, it just doesn't seem like an outfit that suits you" ,I reply honestly before standing up and making my way over to where Sara laid out the other two outfits. I pick one up, it's a pair of skinny black jeans with a black and white striped shirt, a black vest, and a pair of black and white converse. "Try this one on" ,I suggest before I sit back down on the couch. As she strips down again I try my hardest not to look at her but it seems as if she's trying her best to make me. First, she took her shirt off and blatantly threw it onto the couch next to me. Then when she took off her pants she bent over and gave me a perfect view of her ass. At first I thought nothing of it but when she turned around and gave me a devilish little smirk I knew she was doing it on purpose. She was teasing me and I knew it was because she had caught me looking at her. Finally she puts the other outfit on that I had suggested and looks to me again.

"Ok, does this look good?" ,Sara asks and all I can manage to do is nod my head and give her a nervous sounding, "Mhm". She laughs then makes her way over and sits down next to me. "I'm so lucky, I got a bodyguard and a fashion consultant all in one package" ,she says before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and standing up again.

**Tegan's P.O.V**

I picked out an outfit pretty quickly and Kasey seemed to like it a lot. It was a simple outfit, just a pair of jeans and a sleeveless shirt I was going to wear a hat but Kasey shook her head in disapproval so I decided against it. I leaned against the counter in my dressing room as Kasey sat on the couch talking to one of her employees on the phone. She was letting them know they were in charge or something like that while she was away. I didn't get the full conversation because I was too busy looking at her from across the room. Kasey was wearing a little black dress that hugged her curves perfectly and the front was low cut so as she leaned forward I got a damn nice view of her cleavage.

Kasey hangs up the phone and looks up at me, "Whatchu looking at?" ,she asks playfully with a smirk on her face. She licks her lips then bites down on her bottom one and it sends chills down my spine.

"Oh nothing" ,I reply as I put on the most innocent face I can and look up at the ceiling.

"Uh huh" ,I hear her say before she stands up and walks over to me. She looks me directly in the eyes and places a hand on my waist. "Don't worry I like the way you look at me" ,she admits to me before leaning in and brushing her lips against mine. I sigh at the contact then press my lips against hers, something I've been wanting to do since I first saw her sitting at the kitchen table in Sara's house. Her hands travel from my waist up past my chest and then rest on my shoulders as she runs her fingers through my hair. I deepen the kiss and run my tongue over her bottom lip. She seems to get what I'm doing and opens her mouth allowing my tongue to slide in, hers does the same as she presses her body into mine, she moans into the kiss and it makes me want her even more. I pull her into my body and hold her close. The kiss gets heated really quick but before it can go any further there's a knock on the door. As the kiss was broken I sigh and let out a low growl, "Fuck" ,I say quietly and Kasey just laughs.

"Don't worry, I'm not a tease and as soon as we get to the hotel tonight I promise to finish what I started" ,she tells me as she runs her index finger from my jaw line down to my belt buckle. "Go do your thing I'll be watching closely".

I smile then give her a quick kiss on the lips before leading the way out the door and towards the stage. Sara and Frankie exit Sara's dressing room as we approach it and they walk next to us. When I look over at the two I notice a devious little smirk on my sister's face and Frankie looks very frustrated. I nudge Kasey and motion for her to look over and when she notices we both laugh. Sara turns and looks at me before wrapping an arm around Frankie's waist while we continue to walk, Frankie places her arm around Sara's shoulders. By the look on Sara's face I can tell she has Frankie right where she wants her for the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sara's P.O.V**

As Tegan and I walk onto the stage I look over and see Kasey and Frankie standing near the security guards near the stage exit and I give Frankie a cute smile before putting the strap of my guitar over my shoulder. We open like we usually do by introducing everyone in the band and thanking the fans for being here. The first song we play is an older one called I Know, I Know, I Know. After we end the song the fans go crazy and Tegan starts talking.

"How's everybody tonight?" ,Tegan asks the crowd and they all cheer.

By the time the show ends we're both tired and ready to head to the hotel for the night. We thank everyone for being there then walk straight over to Frankie and Kasey so they can lead us out. As we're walking down the hall in the backstage area Frankie looks over to me.

"You have a beautiful voice Sara" ,she tells me. "I was completely amazed by your performance, you guys are great that was the first time I've heard any of your songs" ,she admits.

"Really? Well I'm glad you liked it" ,I say in response as I smile.

I look ahead and see Tegan and Kasey holding hands while they walk and it makes me smile even more. "Looks like Tegan and Kasey are getting closer" ,I say as I nudge Frankie.

"Yeah it's cute" ,she replies simply.

When we get outside all of us pile into the tour bus and head to the hotel for the night. We have about two days to rest up before traveling again and I can't wait to relax and hang out with everyone. As we pull into the hotel parking lot we see a crowd of paparazzi waiting outside to take our picture. The bus comes to a stop and Frankie leads the way out and clears a path so that me and Tegan can get inside.

"Alright move aside please, the girls are very tired there's plenty of time for pictures tomorrow" ,I hear Frankie say. She receives a couple of boo's from the crowd of paparazzi and her reaction makes me laugh. "Oh boo fucking hoo, it's only a day you have to wait now get the fuck out of the way". I can tell she's a little cranky and I have a good idea why, the woman had been sleeping uncomfortably for nearly a week on my couch and then I teased her in my locker room before the show I felt a little bad but planned on cheering Frankie up as soon as we all got time to ourselves. After about ten minutes of Frankie arguing with a group of paparazzi that wouldn't listen Kasey pushed past me holding Tegan's hand as she pushed past the camera's.

"Come on guys just walk past them if they touch you Frankie will knock them out" ,Kasey joked before giving a wink as she walked into the hotel.

Frankie decided to take Kasey's approach and walk past the group. The flashing lights from the camera's were damn near blinding and it made me nearly walk into the doorman. I stumbled but Frankie caught me and placed her arm around my waist as she led me inside.

"Fucking ridiculous" ,I hear Frankie grumble under her breath as we walk up to the front desk to get the room keys.

When we get to the floor our rooms are on I look to Tegan and Kasey, "You guys wanna hang out for a bit and order some food? I'm hungry" ,I ask before sliding my key card in the slot on the door to open it.

**Tegan's P.O.V **

I nod my head in agreement to hanging out with Sara and Frankie for a while even though I so wanted to have Kasey alone for the night. When we get into the room Sara, Kasey and I sit on the bed while Frankie takes off her suit jacket and hangs it in the closet. She turns and looks at us with a smile that I can tell was forced, the woman looked exhausted.

"I'm gonna take a shower really quick ok?" ,she asks.

"Wait what do you want to eat? I'll order it while you're in the shower" ,I hear Sara offer.

"I'll take anything sweetheart just get some coffee please" ,Frankie replies before forcing out a laugh and grabbing one of her bags.

When Frankie goes into the bathroom I wait until I hear the water running before turning to Sara. "So when you gonna tell her?" ,I ask with an evil grin on my face.

"Tell her what?" ,Sara asks trying to look as innocent as possible.

"When you gonna tell her you wanna get in her pants?" ,I reply jokingly.

Sara's jaw drops and she grabs a pillow and swings it at me full force, hitting me in the face with it. Kasey starts to laugh as Sara tackles me to the floor, "It's not even like that Tegan" ,Sara says before hitting me with the pillow again.

"Oh but you do like her I can tell and I can tell she likes you too" ,Kasey says as she looks down at us.

"Jeez is it that obvious?" ,Sara blurts out before getting up and sitting on the bed again. "Do you really think she likes me?" ,Sara asks quietly as she looks at the hotel menu.

Just as I go to reply to Sara's is it that obvious question I hear the shower turn off and simply nod and mouth the words, _'So Obvious'. _Kasey looks to Sara and pulls her phone from her pocket and begins to text someone. When Sara's phone goes off I roll my eyes at the fact Kasey texted someone who was sitting right next to her but I understand why.

**Kasey's P.O.V**

Sara is such a sweetheart and I can tell she likes my sister and I don't have any issues with that at all in fact for the first time in my life I'm actually excited about a woman liking Frankie. My twin's past relationships weren't that great and the women Frankie dated were complete assholes in my opinion but Sara's different from all of them and I don't feel I have to be protective over Frankie with her like I usually am when a woman likes my sister.

I text Sara so that Frankie can't hear me answer her question. _"She totally likes you, I can see it in her eyes every time you're together"._ I write. Sara's eyes stay fixed on the menu but after she receives my text I can see a smile form on her face and it makes both me and Tegan smile. When Frankie walks out of the bathroom the smell of her body wash fills the room and I can see Sara inhale the scent and bite her lower lip as her eyes continue to scan the menu.

"So what did you order?" ,Frankie asks as she sits on the chair near the desk in the room to put a pair of socks on.

Sara looks over when she hears Frankie and I can see her eyes look my sister over and I do my best not to giggle. I look to Tegan and bite my bottom lip before motioning to Sara with my eyes so that Frankie didn't notice. Tegan snickers and Frankie hears.

"What's so funny dork?" ,Frankie jokes before throwing a pen at me and Tegan.

"Nothing" ,we both reply before turning to face each other. We laugh even harder and Frankie simply rolls her eyes and shakes her head before reaching down to pull her sock onto her foot.

**Sara's P.O.V**

Once again my eyes are fixed on Frankie and I'm at a loss for words. She's wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts and I can see the definition in her arms and shoulders and it's sexy to me. The woman clearly takes good care of her body, plus she's all wet from the shower she just took. I feel my mouth go dry and I swallow hard I know Tegan and Kasey are laughing at me but I don't care.

"Sara…." ,Frankie's voice breaks me away from my not so appropriate thoughts about her. "What's for dinner hon I'm starving?" ,she asks me again.

I look her in the eyes and bite my lower lip nervously, "Uhm….I haven't decided….Tegan was being an asshole and broke my concentration" ,I reply trying to keep my cool and not give myself away. I hear Tegan snicker and I shoot her a glare which Frankie notices and laughs.

"Do you two ever stop bickering?" ,Frankie asks jokingly before standing up and walking over to the bed. "Scoot over let me help ya" ,she says and I move over to give her room to sit beside me.

When she sits down next to me she leans over to look at the menu with me and the closeness sends chills down my spine. All I can think is how good she smells and looks, the woman is intoxicating.

"How about some chicken tenders and fries, that looks really good right now" ,Frankie suggests and I giggle because I was thinking the same thing.

"Yeah it does sound good, we can get that and some fruit, I can go for some fruit too" ,I say in response before looking to Tegan and Kasey. "What do you fuckers want?" ,I ask them in a joking tone.

"We'll have the same thing, make it easy on the kitchen" ,Tegan tells me.

I set the menu down then call in our order, after I'm finished I hang up and look to everyone in the room, "They said about thirty minutes, what do you guys wanna do until then?" ,I ask before crossing my legs and sitting Indian style. I think for a moment then stand up, "Well I actually wanna change into my pajamas I'll be right back" ,I say before making my way over to the closet and grabbing my bed clothes. I make my way into the bathroom and change, I purposely put on a pair of tight black booty shorts and a tight white t-shirt to see if I can get Frankie's attention.

When I walk out of the bathroom Tegan raises an eyebrow and it's clear she knows what I'm doing when she shakes her head slowly. As I walk past her I mush her face and make my way back onto the bed and next to Frankie who's reading the manual for the hotel.

"Bored?" ,I ask Frankie.

When she turns her head to answer I see her eyes widen slightly and it makes me smirk. I've definitely got her attention. She puts the menu down and lets out a small laugh, "Yeah….a little bit" ,she replies. I can tell she's trying not to blatantly check me out by the way she's looking into my eyes as she speaks.

"I bet Sara knows a few ways to cure your boredom" ,Tegan blurts out and I look at her with a shocked expression. I was about to kick her right in the back of the head when she spoke again. "She always comes up with ideas to keep us occupied when we're on the road" ,Tegan continues pretty much saving her ass from me kicking it.

Frankie smiles then looks to me, "Ok so throw some ideas out there Sara" ,she says.

"Honestly I have no idea what we can do let's just watch TV or something" ,I say as I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't wanna watch TV" ,Tegan says in response to my suggestion.

"Well fuck off Tegan I do" ,I reply sarcastically.

"Good luck getting it to work without the remote" ,Tegan says as she waves the remote in front of my face. I go to reach for it but she pulls it away from me, I simply shrug my shoulders then get up and turn the TV on myself. Being the smartass she is Tegan turns it off and I can hear Frankie snicker.

"What the fuck are you laughing at? You're supposed to be on my side" ,I say jokingly to Frankie. I turn to Tegan and reach for the remote again, "Tegan gimme the fucking remote" ,I snap but it gets me nowhere in fact it only fuels my twin to pick on me more. After a few moments I push Tegan down on the bed and try to pin her down as I reach for the remote.

"Awe little Sasa can't get the remote and she's getting mad" ,Tegan teases and I punch her hard in the arm twice. "OW, you're so fucking mean" ,she says jokingly. After a little bit I finally get the remote but there's a knock on the door and I know it's room service with the food.

"Go answer the door Tegan" ,I demand playfully as I motion that I'm not exactly dressed enough to stand in the doorway. She goes and opens the door and our food is brought in.

After dinner Tegan and Kasey decide to leave and head to their own room for the night leaving me and Frankie alone. When they were gone I look over to Frankie who's now sitting at the desk working on something with her computer while sipping on a cup of coffee. The look on her face tells me whatever she's working on is stressing her out. I walk over to her and place my hands on her shoulders.

"What you working on?" ,I ask quietly as my hands begin to gently massage her. Damn she's tense I can feel her muscles loosening up as I rub and kneed and the sighs that escape her lips let me know that it feels good so I don't stop.

"I'm filling out a report for the incident at the club and I'm documenting everything that's happened in the past few days with the paparazzi and fans that you've interacted with" ,Frankie tells me. "It's a pain in the ass but if anyone tries to sue me at least I'll have everything written down for my side of the story".

"You work so hard, come watch a movie with me you can work on that tomorrow" ,I say as my hands continue to work.

"I can't I should really get this done, if I don't do it now…." ,she begins but I cut her off by spinning the chair around so that she's facing me. I then shut her laptop and she sighs before looking me in the eyes. She chuckles a little bit and shakes her head, "I take it you won't take no for an answer" ,she says.

"Nope, so you might as well just do what I want or I'll make you" ,I tease and she raises her eyebrow.

"Oh really? And what makes you think you can make me do anything?" ,she asks me in a flirty tone before she bites down on her bottom lip.

There it was, my sign, the one thing I was looking for to tell me she wanted me just as much as I wanted her. I smirk then lean forward placing my hands on the arm rests of the chair and looking directly into her cold blue eyes, "Test me and I'll show you how I can make you do whatever I want" ,I whisper as seductively as I can. I arch my back a little bit making sure Frankie gets a nice view down my shirt and I can tell it works because her eyes become fixed on my body.

**Frankie's P.O.V**

As Sara leans over me my body heats up and I can't help but look her over blatantly. The smirk on her face tells me that's exactly what she wants and I can't help but bite down on my bottom lip before my eyes meet hers again. The woman has me wrapped around her finger and it's clear she knows that. It's also clear that she wants to tease the hell out of me too. Sara stands up then runs a hand through her hair and motions for me to follow her as she backs towards the bed. I don't hesitate as I get up and follow, my eyes fixed on the beauty before me.

"Sit and get comfortable" ,she says in a demanding tone that makes me let out a small laugh.

"Make me" ,I reply seductively as I look her in the eyes.

She let's out a small laugh then grabs me by my shirt and throws me down. I go with it liking this little game we're starting to play with each other. I let out another laugh then watch as she crawls onto the bed, her eyes fixed on mine.

"I may be on the bed but I'm not comfortable" ,I tease before biting my lower lip again.

"Well you better get comfortable" ,Sara replies playfully.

"I thought I told you to make me" ,I say in a challenging but playful tone.

I move over so that my body is fully on the bed and give her a devilish smirk before putting my hands together and placing them on my stomach. "Well…." ,I say as I begin to twiddle my thumbs and look up at the ceiling. I can feel her get closer to me and as I look down to face her again she grabs me by the wrists and pins them above my head before planting her thigh between my legs. I gasp at the contact and it makes her smirk.

"I can think of a few ways I can make you get comfortable" ,Sara whispers into my ear before running her tongue over my lobe and biting down softly.

"Oh yeah? Show me" ,I whisper huskily in response.

She let's go of my wrists then runs a hand through my hair as she leans in close, "I've been wanting to do this for a while now" ,she whispers before pressing her lips to mine.

I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her back, I can't lie I've wanted to kiss her for a while now too. We've only known each other for a week but I feel a connection and I can't help but like Sara more then just a friend would. I feel her soft tongue brush against my bottom lip and I open my mouth and my eyes roll back as I feel her tongue slide in and glide against mine. We both moan into the kiss at exactly the same time and Sara grips at my hair as her body grinds against mine. My hands move down to her ass and I grip it firmly as she moves against me. When she breaks the kiss I take a moment to catch my breath as her lips find their way to my collar bone and one of her hands begins to rub at my abs. After a few moments she moves so that she's straddling me and sits up and looks into my eyes as her hands slide underneath the fabric of my shirt and run over my toned stomach. I place my hands on her thighs and began massaging them and she grinds down on me letting me know she likes it.

"You're so beautiful" ,I say and it makes her blush.

"Take your shirt off" ,she whispers with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

I smile then sit up enough to remove my shirt. When I get it off I toss it to the side then reach down and tug at the bottom of Sara's shirt. She lifts her arms signaling that it's alright for me to take hers off and I do. I take a moment to admire her body before kissing her again. Neither of us hesitate to deepen it this time, our bodies press together and the feel of her skin against mine makes me sigh with pleasure. I run my hands over her bare back and break the kiss and move my lips to her neck. She tilts her head to give me better access and I begin to trail soft kisses from her collarbone to her jaw line, nibbling every now and then. She grips my hair again as I bite down on her soft flesh and she lets out a moan. I take over and lay her down on her back and continue to kiss her neck for a few moments. Sara pulls my head up by my hair then brings me back down to kiss me passionately, the roughness makes me moan, I love it. As we're kissing I can feel her hands slide down my body and stop at the waistband of my shorts. She doesn't hesitate in taking them off and I allow her too. Our lips are still locked in a deep and rough kiss and I can feel her nails dig into my back as she bites down on my bottom lip. I can tell she's getting worked up and so am I.

Sara breaks the kiss to catch her breath and we lock eyes again. I love looking into her eyes. She takes one of my hands and brings it down and places it between her legs and runs it over her shorts. I can feel her wetness through the fabric and I groan as I feel my own arousal start to soak through my boxers.

**Sara's P.O.V**

Everything's getting so intense and I love it. Frankie knows exactly what to do to turn me on, every touch and kiss she's delivered to my body sends a jolt of pleasure to my core and I can't help but want her more and more. I look into her eyes as she begins to rub me through my shorts, I bite on my bottom lip and moan softly.

"Touch me….I want you inside me….please" ,I practically beg.

Frankie's eyes glaze over with lust and the intensity in them sends chills down my spine. She grabs the waist band of my shorts and practically tears them off of my body and throws them to the floor. Her eyes move down and she smiles in a seductive way as she notices how wet I am. Slowly I feel her slide two long slender fingers into my warm wet folds and I gasp as my head falls back into the pillow. She begins to thrust them in and out, curling them as she does so hitting my g-spot perfectly. I moan loudly and hear myself saying her name as she thrusts into me harder. As she thrusts my hips buck to meet each and every one and I'm in complete ecstasy. I can feel myself getting closer to the edge and I grab Frankie by the hair and push her head down. She obviously gets the idea and begins to lick and suck at my clit making me moan even louder.

My head falls back and my whole body tenses up as my back arches and I cum….hard. I pull at Frankie's hair as I ride out my orgasm and can hear her moan as she slows down. When I finish she slowly slides her fingers out and licks them clean before bringing her head down to lick up the rest of my juices. I moan softy at the feeling and when she finishes and looks up into my eyes I smile. She returns the smile then slides back up my body and kisses me softly but passionately as she wraps her arms around me. I shiver slightly as the cold air in the room hits my naked body and Frankie pulls a blanket up over me. Smiling I snuggle into her and wrap my arms around her as I softly kiss her neck.

"You should get some sleep" ,Frankie whispers before kissing my forehead.

"So should you, I'm sure you'll sleep good tonight being in a bed" ,I say in response with a small laugh. She laughs a little too then kisses my lips again before I roll over. I grab her arm and wrap it around me and interlock our fingers before drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yes this chapter is mostly smut too but I promise to bring more story to the next chapter. Also I'm doing requests! If you have a story plot you'd like to have me write out whether it be a one-shot or a longer story shoot me a message and I'll write it out for you. I don't mind working on multiple stories at once either. ****J**

**Tegan's P.O.V**

I swear I am never going to take a room directly next to Sara's again especially when she has Frankie with her. Kasey and I were kept up nearly half the night by the noises coming from my little sister's hotel room and it totally killed our mood to do anything. Stretching I look over to Kasey who's flipping through the channels on the TV and reach over to wrap my arm around her waist. She smiles and puts the remote down to cuddle with me. Her lips meet mine in a soft kiss.

"I swear last night I got no sleep" ,Kasey tells me and I let out a laugh.

"Yeah me either" ,I respond.

"So what do you wanna do today? Seeing you don't have any work to do" ,Kasey asks as she runs her fingertips softly over my arm. Her blue eyes stare into my brown ones and I can't help but grin.

"I can think of a few things" ,I reply with a devious tone in my voice before kissing her lips.

She smirks then climbs on top of me and begins to kiss my neck. I bite my lower lip as I feel her nibble softly at my flesh.

"Remember what I promised in your dressing room yesterday?" ,she asks making me let out a seductive little laugh before answering.

"Yeah" ,I reply simply.

"Well I always stay true to my word and I intend to finish what I started in that dressing room" ,Kasey purrs sexily as she lifts her head to look directly into my eyes.

She reaches her hands down and pulls the t-shirt she was wearing over her head and reveals her perfect breasts to me. A smirk comes across her face and she gets up off the bed. I give her a look of confusion as she makes her way over to her laptop that's sitting on the desk across the room and puts on some music.

"What are you doing?" ,I ask with a small laugh.

Kasey gives me what has to be the sexiest look I've ever seen in my life before responding.

"I'm putting on a show for you….now….why don't you bring your happy ass to the end of the bed and watch" ,she tells me before she turns and faces away from me. She begins to sway her hips back and forth and her whole body seems to be in perfect rhythm with every movement she makes.

I scoot down to the end of the bed and swing my feet over so that they're resting on the floor. My eyes are fixed on Kasey and I can't tear them away. I lean back and prop myself up on my elbows as I enjoy the little show she's putting on for me. As the music kicks up she dips her body down low and slowly brings herself back up gyrating her body as she does so. When she turns to face me she smirks again, her hair has fallen into her face and her hips….her hips are moving in a way I've never seen any woman move before. Her hands find their way to my thighs and she pushes my legs apart before turning around again. Before I know it Kasey is giving me a full on lap dance and it's turning me on.

"I thought you didn't dance" ,I tease remembering the night at the club.

"I lied" ,she teased back. "Well I didn't lie I just didn't get specific, I don't like dancing in clubs so you should be flattered I danced with you".

I was about to tease her back when she pressed her ass firmly into my lap and moved it in slow circles making me gasp. She then takes one of my hands and places it on her stomach and slowly drags it down in between her legs letting me feel how wet she is.

"Fuck Tegan….you make me so fucking wet" ,she breathes out and I moan at the feeling of the soaking wet fabric underneath my fingers. "Do you wanna fuck me baby?" ,she asks with that sexy tone she's been using since she started this little show of hers.

All I can manage is a nod and a very husky, "Yes" before I press my fingers hard against her clit through the fabric of her black lace panties. I couldn't take it anymore this woman set my body on fire and made me….need her. I needed to touch her, I needed her to touch me, I needed to feel and taste this woman so badly it almost hurt. As I tease her through her panties I can hear soft moans escape her lips and it only drives my desire. I let out a growl before standing up and pressing her hands down onto the TV stand and pulling her soaking wet panties off of her body. She takes her feet out of them and kicks them to the side. I waist no time in shoving two fingers inside her dripping wet folds and thrust hard, she tight….really tight.

**Kasey's P.O.V **

As Tegan's fingers enter me I moan as my hands push down on the wooden television stand in front of me. Slowly I begin to rock my hips to meet the trusts of her hand intensifying my pleasure. I feel her arm reach around my body and grab at my breast and it only makes me moan louder. I can tell she's enjoying herself by the way she kisses and bites at the back of my neck and the way she's letting out her own soft little moans and growls. It's been a long time since I've had sex so I'm already close to the edge and I think Tegan knows that because as soon as I feel my body start to heat up and my legs quiver slightly underneath me I feel her hand move from my breast down to my clit where she begins to rub slow circles making me moan loudly. Her pace quickens with both hands and it doesn't take long before I spilling my cum all over her fingers and screaming out her name.

"Hmm….you like that?" ,Tegan whispers into my ear as I come down from my high.

I turn and after I catch my breath I smirk and let out a devious little laugh before grabbing her by the shirt and pulling her in for a kiss before I shove her onto the bed.

"My turn" ,I muse before grabbing her boxers and sliding them down her legs roughly. The look in her eyes tells me she isn't used to this. I could tell she was a top by her personality. I myself am a switch and I like to dominate sometimes too, hopefully Tegan doesn't mind too much. By the look on her face I can tell it probably won't be an issue.

**Tegan's P.O.V**

Kasey has completely surprised me by throwing me onto the bed and tearing my boxers from my body. This is something I'm definitely not used to normally I call the shots in the bedroom but there's something about Kasey, I want her to take me however she wants at the moment. She looks down between my legs and smirks before kneeling down and slowly gliding her tongue over my slit. I shiver at the contact and bite my lower lip, she's teasing me with how slowly she's moving her tongue up and down.

"F-Fuck….Kasey stop teasing me" ,I growl out as I grab the back of her head and push down while I thrust my hips forward.

Without a word she hooks her arms under my legs and wraps them around my thighs and I feel her tongue push past my lips and begin to work my clit. She sucks and licks and I moan for her. After a few moments she moves one of her hands down and slides two fingers inside me as her tongue continues to work magic.

"Ohhhh….f-fuuuuck" ,I moan out as I get closer to my climax.

When I feel her nails dig into my thigh my body jolts then tenses up and I feel myself release. I moan out her name along with all kinds of profanities as I cum and she slows her pace as I ride out my orgasm. When I'm finished she stands up and looks down at me laying on the bed as she licks her fingers that were inside me clean.

"Fuck you taste good" ,she tells me and I blush.

She slaps the side of my bare thigh then begins to walk towards the bathroom, "Shower, c'mon" ,she tells me and I don't hesitate to follow, taking my shirt off as I make my way into the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sara's P.O.V**

I woke up still wrapped in Frankie's arms and I couldn't help the cheesy grin that had spread across my face. Feeling Frankie kiss my shoulder makes me let out a sigh and turn over. "Good morning" ,I whisper before giving her a soft peck on the lips. I can tell she had a good night's sleep because the dark circles she's had underneath her eyes for the past few days had disappeared and she seemed to be in a better mood. "I need a shower, wanna join me?" ,I ask her as my fingertips trail over one of the tattoos on her arm.

"Mm that sounds nice" ,she says in response.

She gets up out of the bed and I follow suit. When we get into the bathroom I turn on the water and test the temperature before stepping in then moving to the side so Frankie can join me. When she gets in I can feel her arms wrap around my waist and I lean into her body as the warm water hits us. We both take turns washing each other and when we're finished we stand under the stream of warm water kissing for a few minutes before getting out and drying off.

I watch her as she gets dressed while getting dressed myself. I decided on a pair of skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and a pair of converse along with my leather jacket. Frankie dresses in a pair of solid black jeans with her belt that I've come to really like, a powder blue button up that brings out the color in her eyes, and her black steel toe work boots. When she goes into the bathroom once more to brush her teeth I follow and join her. After we finish she sprays herself with the scent I've come to love smelling. Just as she goes to put gel in her hand I stop her.

"No leave your hair the way it is, I like it without all that crap in it" ,I tell her with a smile.

"Ok, as long as you like it I'll leave it down" ,she says in response before leaning down and kissing my lips.

**Tegan's P.O.V**

I use my key to unlock Sara and Frankie's door and let Kasey and myself in. As we walk into the room Sara and Frankie are walking out of the bathroom and I give them both a knowing look that makes my younger twin shoot me a glare.

"So….sleep well last night?" ,I ask giving them a grin.

"Yeah never slept that good in my life" ,Frankie says as she puts a silver watch around her left wrist and fastens it.

"I thought I heard Sara crying last night so I was a bit worried" ,I say trying to hold back a laugh.

The look on Sara's face is priceless, I don't think she realized just how loud she was until now. I can tell she's uncomfortable by the blush that fills her cheeks and the way she gritting her teeth. She looks me directly in the eyes as Kasey makes her way over to Frankie and shakes her head slowly giving me a look telling me to stop. Sara knows I won't and I also know if I keep picking on her it'll probably end getting her more riled up. I know we're adults now but I can't help but love the bickering that occurs between my twin and I.

**Sara's P.O.V**

I see Frankie's eyes widen when Tegan mentions she thought she heard me crying last night and I can tell my twin's little game is making her uncomfortable. The blush on Frankie's face tells me that much. I glare at Tegan and give her a silent warning to shut her mouth hoping that she will but I know her well enough to know she won't.

"What were you so upset about last night? Did Frankie help you console you at all" ,Tegan says barely able to contain her laughter.

"Tegan….shut the fuck up" ,I snap and she laughs so hard her face turns red. I punch her in the shoulder and both Kasey and Frankie turn to look.

"It's ok Sara your sister isn't so innocent either" ,Kasey chimes in and I turn and look at Tegan and smirk evilly.

"Oh….really?" ,I ask shooting her a look. Her jaw drops and her face turns red and I know she's at a loss for words. She looks to the floor and then back over to Kasey who winks at her playfully.

"So who wants breakfast?" ,Tegan says quickly.

"That's what I thought" ,I say simply before putting my arm around her shoulders and hugging her. "Let's go get some food".

When we get to the restaurant we sit down at the table and look over at the menus while we wait for someone to come take our orders. As we're sitting there Frankie's phone goes off and she answers it. She looks at Kasey and the rest of us her face looks worried and I can see her fist ball on the table.

"Kasey keep an eye on things I have to take this" ,she says.

As soon as Kasey nods her head Frankie makes her way outside. I watcher through the window as she paces back and forth. It looks as if she's yelling, her face is read and she keeps grabbing her head and running her hand through her hair, all signs of someone who is irate.

**Frankie's P.O.V**

I can't believe what I'm hearing on the other end of the phone. My mother called to tell me that my nephew Tony was in the hospital. Apparently my sister Emily's new boyfriend got drunk and beat the piss out of him. Kasey is going to be pissed she had told Emily to leave that fucker, practically begged her too when she first saw bruises on Tony's neck from where he was choked. Now due to our younger sister's ignorance and blind love for the asshole my little buddy is in the hospital. Tony used to run off and come see me or Kasey whenever shit went down at his house between his mother and her boyfriend and ever since he was 5 I took care of him for the most part. I love Emily to death but the path she chose in life was a shitty one and I could choke her for how stupid she is sometimes. Drugs and her new boyfriend seemed to be all that mattered to her lately and that made me sick to my stomach.

"How bad are his injuries mama?" ,I ask shakily.

When she tells me he has two broken ribs, a minor concussion, internal bleeding, and a broken collarbone I grit my teeth being careful not to yell at my mother who doesn't deserve it. I let her know when me and Kasey will be back in town and tell her not to let Tony go back to my sister if he's released from the hospital before I get home. When she hangs up I grip my phone so tight my knuckles go white, I start spewing out profanities in Italian as I try to calm myself down. I take few deep breaths before walking back into the restaurant and sitting down at the table with everyone else.

**Sara's P.O.V**

As Frankie sits down I look over to her as she picks up the menu in front of her. She's biting down on her lower lip and her free hand is trembling underneath the table. Her eyes are fixed on the menu but I know she's not really reading it, the look in her eyes tells me she's trying to distract herself from something. I can tell Kasey and Tegan notice too because they're both looking at Frankie as well. When the waitress comes over everyone but Frankie looks to her and places their order.

"And for you?" ,the waitress asks Frankie.

"Coffee…." ,Frankie replies in a dark tone that I've never heard her use before.

"Is that it?" ,the waitress asks.

"Nah….I'll have whatever she's having….just bring lots of coffee" ,Frankie replies as she motions to me.

I sigh and grab her trembling hand underneath the table and feel her tense up but shortly after she relaxes and interlocks her fingers in mine. She's trying her best to pretend nothing's wrong but I and everyone around the table can tell something is wrong….very wrong.

After we finish eating Frankie pays for the meal and won't let anyone chip in. As we're walking out I put my arm around her waist and pull her close to me hoping she knows I'm there for her if she needs me. The rest of the day went by rather fast and Frankie's mood hadn't changed at all. She smoked a lot more then usual and she was silent for most of the day unless she absolutely had to talk. We all decided to hang out again when we got back to the hotel this time we decided to hang out in Tegan and Kasey's room. When we got inside I took off my jacket and sat down on the couch. My eyes followed Frankie as she unbuttoned her shirt and rolled up her sleeves then made her way over to me. I took her hands and pulled her down to sit next to me on the couch then wrapped my arms around her.

"Talk to me" ,I whispered in her ear as I reached a hand up to run it through her soft hair.

I can feel her hold me tight as she buries her face into my shoulder. The wetness I feel dampening my shirt tells me she's crying. My eyes widen as I feel my heart shatter into pieces much like how it shatters whenever Tegan cries or gets hurt. Frankie's breaking down in my arms and I have no idea why.

"Talk to me….please….tell me what's wrong" ,I whisper low so no one else can hear.

I hold her tight and feel my own tears threatening to spill from my eyes. Frankie, the woman who I thought could never be broken, who I thought could always wear a smile on her face and keep a calm tone in any situation was breaking apart. Something was very wrong for her to be so torn up and it was killing me to see her like this, to feel her tears spill from her eyes and bleed through the fabric of my shirt. I can feel her start to tremble and I tighten my hold letting her know I won't let her go as I kiss the side of her head. Tegan and Kasey look over at the same time after hearing an involuntary muffled sob escape Frankie's mouth.

"Holy fuck what happened?" ,Kasey says before rushing over and sitting on the other side of Frankie. She attempts to rub her back but Frankie jerks away and grips the back of my shirt.

"Come on….let's go back to our room….please" ,I whisper and Kasey gives me a look telling me I'm doing the right thing.

Frankie nods into my shoulder then lifts her head just enough so I can look into her eyes. I can still see anger there but there's also an extreme sadness and hurt. I wipe her tears away before we both get off of the couch and head for the door. When we get outside the room I see Frankie hide her face with her hand as she rushes to open the door to our room. I shut the door as soon as we're inside and take her hand and bring her over to the bed to sit down. When she's seated I help her take her button up off then lift her face up to look into her eyes as I again wipe away her tears. I brush the hair from her forehead then kiss her there letting my lips stay pressed against her skin.

"You can trust me….what's wrong baby? Tell me" ,I whisper against her and she wraps her arms around my waist.

"M-my nephew….Tony….he….he got beat up pretty bad" ,she begins in a shaky tone. She tells me everything and I feel so bad, for Tony even though I don't know him Frankie cares about him a lot from what she's told me, and I feel bad for Frankie that she's feeling so torn up and hurt.

"I promise as soon as we get back I will be right by your side when you go to see him" ,I tell her and for the first time that entire night I see her smile.

"I have to tell Kasey to call our mother" ,Frankie says as she calms down a bit more. She pulls out her phone and texts Kasey.

About a half an hour later there's a knock at the door so I get up to open it. Kasey and Tegan walk in and I can tell Kasey has been crying. Tegan's holding a bottle of Jack Daniels in one hand while the other is holding onto Kasey's. I watch as Kasey let's go of Tegan's hand and makes her way over to Frankie. A loud slap echoes throughout the room and I can hear Kasey yelling something in what I think is Italian while pointing at Frankie who just shakes her head.

**Kasey's P.O.V**

Immediately after slapping Frankie across the face I feel bad but she's pissed me off so much that I can't help but yell at her. She promised not to keep stuff like this from me and she did, she couldn't even tell me herself she made me call our mother. After she shakes her head calmly she stands up and gets in my face and starts yelling at me in Italian just like I had been doing a few seconds ago. We yell back and forth until I finally break into tears and she grabs me and pulls me into her to hold me. Tony's condition had gotten worse and he was now in intensive care because they believe one of his broken ribs punctured something inside his body and that's what was causing the internal bleeding.

I look over to Tegan and then to Sara and bite my lower lip, "I'm so sorry for the outburst it was completely unprofessional and you guys probably think we're insane now" ,I say. Tegan makes her way over to me as I let go of Frankie, when she gets to me she kisses my lips and wraps her arms around me.

"Trust me I don't think you're insane, you guys have every right to be upset" ,she tells me and I feel relieved. The last thing I want is for either of them to dislike us, the whole situation was unexpected and I couldn't help myself. Frankie was always better at keeping her cool and now I realize that's probably why she waited so long to tell me what happened and I feel terrible for how I treated her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Time skip to when the tour is over. Lots of dramatic scenes to come in the next few chapters. Hope you all enjoy! **

**Sara's P.O.V**

Finally the tour is over and Tegan and I have a few months to rest. During the tour Frankie and I have gotten closer and I've invited her to stay at my place. We've pretty much been dating the entire tour which has been about four months so I feel it's alright that we stay with each other whether it be my place or hers. I like having her around more so now that I've developed feelings for her. As we drive back from the airport I keep looking over to Frankie. Today we're supposed to go see her mother and have dinner at her house, Tony is supposed to be there and Frankie has been talking about it nearly all week. I'm nervous as hell to meet Frankie and Kasey's mother and I can tell Tegan is too but I can also tell that it will mean a lot to the twins if we go.

When we all get into the house we put our bags into our rooms and make our way into the living room and sit down for a few moments before we have to get ready to leave. Frankie calls her mother to let her know the plans and I can faintly hear the woman on the other line speak excitedly and it makes me smile. When Frankie hangs up the phone she turns to me and smiles.

"My mother is fucking super excited to meet you guys she thinks it's awesome that me and Kasey are dating twins" ,she tells me and both me and Tegan laugh.

When it's time to get ready I stand up and grab Frankie by the hand and look her in the eyes, "Come on we'll take a shower together….it's saves water" ,I say before biting my lower lip.

"Mmhmm" ,I hear both Kasey and Tegan say as Frankie and I make our way into the bathroom.

As soon as I shut the bathroom door and lock it I push Frankie up against the wall and kiss her hungrily. It's been a long trip and all I wanted to do the whole time we were on the plane and driving home was kiss her and touch her. She bites down on my lower lip and I moan softly before sliding my tongue into her mouth while bringing my hands up to grip at her hair.

"I thought we came in here to take a shower" ,she says playfully after pulling away from the kiss.

"We are…." ,I reply while reaching over to turn on the water. I pull at the bottom of her t-shirt then lift it over her head before taking off mine as well. When we're fully naked I reach into the shower to feel the temperature of the water before getting in and pulling Frankie in with me before sliding the door shut. As soon as we're in and the water's flowing onto our bodies I begin kissing her neck while my hands run across her back, I dig my nails into her flesh as I bite down on her neck and I hear her groan. We only had sex once and that was when the tour first started and Frankie had pleased me without getting anything in return and I wanted so badly to return the favor and I intended to right here and now. I move one of my hands down and grab her firm ass as I suck on her neck leaving a nice mark that will let me know she's mine. Her soft moans only encourage me to do more. Slowly I kiss my way down her body until I'm on my knees and her pussy is right in my face. I tap at her ankle and she spreads her legs to give me better access. I've been waiting to do this for so long I can't help but lean forward and immediately go to work on her clit. I see Frankie plant her hand against the shower wall while the other goes down and grips my wet hair, her hips buck forward as she pulls my head in and I groan at how good it feels and how good she tastes.

"Fuck….S-Sara….oh fuck" ,I hear her moan out huskily and it turns me on so much I can feel a kick straight to my core. The way she said my name nearly made me cum alone. I lick and suck on her clit hungrily for a few minutes before sliding two fingers inside her making her moan loudly. At this point I don't care if the two in the living room can hear us I'm so lost in wanting to make Frankie cum that nothing else matters to me right now. I pick up my pace with my fingers and curl them inside of her while my tongue moves in circles around her clit. I can feel her getting close and I want to see the look on her face as I bring her over the edge so I stand up and push my palm against her clit as my fingers continue to work inside of her. What happens next again nearly sends me over the edge without Frankie even touching me. Every single muscle in her body tightens and her eyes glaze over with lust, her stomach, shoulders and legs tense up to the point where I can see all of the definition and tone in her body and she moans out as her walls tighten around my fingers and I feel her warm cum drip down my fingers and into my hand.

"S-Saraaaaa…..ah…unh….fuck" ,she growls out as she climaxes and it has to be the most beautiful thing I've ever heard in my life. As she comes down from her high I slowly slide my fingers out of her and put them into my mouth and suck them clean. I look into her eyes as I do this and I can see a seductive smile plastered across her face as she moves her hand from the wall and grabs be by the back of the neck and pulls me in for a rough but passionate kiss.

**Frankie's P.O.V**

Damn that had to be the best orgasm I've ever felt in my life. I wasn't expecting Sara to do any of that but it was a damn nice surprise. Our kiss gets heated very quickly and I can feel my bottom lip swelling from all the biting and sucking Sara's doing to it and I'm pretty sure I'm doing the same to her. I'm not the type to leave a woman hanging after she makes me cum so hard my whole body shakes so I push her up against the shower wall and grab one of her legs and wrap it around my waist not once breaking the rough, passionate kiss we're sharing. I use one arm to keep Sara steady so she doesn't fall and the other one moves between her legs where I run my fingers up her slit. She's already so wet that it's easy for me to slide three fingers inside her. Sara moans into the kiss before breaking away to look into my eyes. Hers were filled with complete desire and lust and it made me growl as I trust my fingers hard into her tight wet pussy.

"Uhhhhh….Fuck me Frankie!" ,she growls out huskily as she looks me straight in the eyes. I thrust harder and she moans loudly only driving me to push even harder into her. At first I was scared I might be hurting her but any worry I had slipped away when I heard what came from her mouth next. "Harder….baby….fuck me harder….make me cum" ,she whined as her hips began moving forward to meet my thrusts. Her nails dug into my back and the sting I felt from the water told me she broke the skin and I absolutely loved it. I felt her teeth sink into my neck again and I moaned as she sucked at my flesh and continued to rip apart my back. I was loving every fucking second of it. It wasn't long before I could feel Sara tighten around my fingers and cum all over my hand, her moans echoed off the walls and her body arched forward while her teeth sank into my neck even more. When I felt her remove her mouth from my neck and loosen up a bit I pulled my fingers out of her slowly and she moaned softly before her body twitched involuntarily. Our lips locked together again and we held each other close for a few moments before taking turns washing each other off.

When we got out and dried off then got dressed I could feel a wet spot on my neck so I went to dry it with a towel and I let out a laugh.

**Sara's P.O.V**

When I hear Frankie laugh I look over and my face turns red and I put my hands over my mouth to cover up the giggle that has escaped my lips. I had managed to bite Frankie to the point of bloodshed, I hadn't noticed in the shower but that was probably because the water had been washing away the blood plus I had my eyes closed most of the time while I enjoyed the way Frankie's hands moved over my body while she washed me.

"Fucking vampire" ,Frankie teases and I can't help but laugh.

"It's your fault" ,I tease.

"Oh really how?" ,she asks before licking her lips then biting down on her bottom one.

I grab a hand towel and take the large one away and replace it with the smaller one so it's easier to hold before giving her my answer.

"No one should be able to fuck that good….no one" ,I say in a teasing tone before opening the door and walking out. The devious yet cocky little laugh Frankie lets out makes me laugh then I feel her hand slap my ass and I jolt forward in surprise before turning around and kissing her.

**Tegan's P.O.V**

Kasey and I decided we'd take our showers later when we got back home. It was getting closer to the time we were supposed to leave and we could hear clear as day what was going on in the bathroom. We sat and made jokes the entire time and when Sara and Frankie came out of the bathroom me and Kasey just shook our heads. I watched as the two made their way into the kitchen to grab something to drink and I noticed Frankie holding a towel on her neck apparently so did Kasey because she got up with a curious look on her face and went into the kitchen to be nosey.

"Holy fuck Sara what did you do?" ,Kasey blurted out before laughing hysterically. "Mom is totally gonna see that Frankie and she's gonna fuck with you all night for it".

As soon as I heard what Kasey said my curiosity got the best of me and I had to go see what was up. When I got into the kitchen and got a good look at Frankie's neck my jaw dropped and I walked closer and touched the bite mark.

"SARA Jeez…." ,was all I could say before taking out my phone and taking a picture.

"What are you doing?" ,Sara asked through her fit of giggles.

"Next time you tell someone you don't bite I can call you on your bullshit" ,I tease.

Frankie had been taking a sip of juice and had to spit it into the sink because I made her laugh so hard with my comment. Sara's face was red and she buried it into Kasey's shoulder while they both laughed like giddy little school girls. I just kept looking at Frankie's neck shocked at how deep the bite was.

"I think you're dating Dracula or some shit….fucking aye, Sara that's totally gonna be noticeable their mom is gonna think you're some kind of freak or something" ,I say.

"Don't worry my mom's the type that'll crack jokes about it and probably praise her for it while calling Frankie a little….what's the word she uses…." ,Kasey began.

"Cagna…." ,both Frankie and Kasey said at the same time before laughing.

"What's that mean?" ,I ask curiously.

"It means bitch" ,Kasey tells me and everyone starts laughing.

Frankie playfully shoves the side of Kasey's head as she grabs the keys to her car off the counter. "Come on fuckers let's go" ,Frankie states as she makes her way towards the door. We all follow and walk to the car and get in.

**Sara's P.O.V**

As we park in the driveway of Frankie and Kasey's mother's house I begin to get nervous about the bite mark. What if she does get upset? What is she gonna think of me? I think to myself as we get out of the car. Frankie puts her arm around my shoulder as we walk up to the door and she rings the bell. When the door opens a boy who seems to be around the age of 7 answers the door. He has the same blue eyes Frankie and Kasey do and jet black hair that's cut really short.

"NONNA….Frankie and Kasey are here" ,the boy yells out before turning to look at Frankie. "With their giiiiirrrlllfriends" ,he teases before making kissy faces and hugging himself.

I see Frankie give the boy a look and he jets across the house and Frankie gives chase. I watch as she catches up to him and scoops him up then places him onto the couch and tickles him. It makes me smile at how happy she looks with the kid and how he's reacting to her.

"Heeyyy….come in, come in" ,a tall thick woman who looks remarkably like the twins says as she appears at the door. She kisses Kasey on both sides of her face then proceeds to greet me and Tegan the same way before ushering us inside.

When we're all in the house I look to Frankie and the boy once more and I laugh at the sight. The boy has Frankie in a headlock while he hangs on her back like a monkey.

"Antonio….get off of Frankie like that, I don't like rough housing on the furniture, take it outside" ,the woman states as she passes the two. "My name is Isabella but you can call me Bella if you'd like" ,she tells me and Tegan in her thick Italian accent.

I smile when she introduces herself then extend my hand, "I'm Sara" ,I tell her as she grabs my hand and smiles.

"I'm Tegan" ,my twin states as she steps forward and shakes Bella's hand.

The woman gives us a warm smile then looks to Frankie and Antonio, I look to the boy realizing that must be Tony and my heart sinks into my stomach knowing that just a few months ago the small skinny little boy was lying in a hospital bed. He seemed fine now by the way he was still wrestling around with Frankie but it still hurt to know someone could hurt a little boy as cute and small as he was.

"FRANKIE….ANTONIO….OFF MY FURNITURE!" ,Bella repeated and the two quickly sat up properly.

I could hear a wheeze coming from Antonio's lungs and he looked to be flushed. His face was red and he was slightly gasping for air. Frankie looked at him and stood up then picked him up and carried him to the kitchen. We all followed and Bella motioned for us to sit down.

"See what happens when you get too hyper Tony….you end up needing your inhaler, take it easy next time and Frankie you should know better" ,Kasey stated as Frankie sat Tony on the counter and pulled a box out of one of the cabinets and opened it. I watched as she shook the inhaler then attached it to a spacer. Before Tony put the end of the spacer in his mouth he looked to Kasey and stuck his tongue out at her making Frankie laugh then run her hand over the top of his head.

"OK…1.2.3.…inhale" ,Frankie told Tony and he followed her directions. "Hold it in….now breath out slowly" ,she continued. "Alright one more" ,she said before repeating the process. When Tony finished taking his inhaler Frankie helped him off of the counter and he ran over to Bella and started bouncing around.

"Nonna, Nonna, can I have some juice?" ,he asked and I couldn't help but smile at how energetic he was and how happy he seemed to be.

"Calm down Antonio, go sit….sit next to Kasey and I'll get you some juice" ,Bella states as she stirs something in a large pot on top of the stove.

"I got it Mama" ,I hear Frankie say as she reaches into a cabinet and grabs a plastic cup setting it down on the counter. "OK punk what do you want?" ,Frankie asks as she looks into the fridge.

"Blue juice!" ,Tony yells out excitedly while he sways his body back and forth with a goofy look on his face.

After Frankie gets Tony his juice she sets it down in front of him then takes a seat next to me and puts her arm around me. We've only been here for a little bit but already I'm having fun and by the look on Tegan's face I can tell she is too and I'm glad Bella hasn't seemed to notice the bite mark on Frankie's neck yet. Tony takes a huge gulp from his cup then gets out of his seat and runs over and jumps on Frankie's lap then looks at me.

"Hi there" ,I say in a friendly tone and he smiles then buries his face into Frankie's shoulder trying to hide. I think it's absolutely adorable. After a few minutes he moves back and starts grabbing at Frankie's nose and messing with her hair.

"What's that?" ,I hear him ask and I look over to see him poke the bite mark on Frankie's neck. My face turns red and I can hear Tegan and Kasey snickering. "Did you get bit by a doggie?" ,he asks with an innocent look in his eyes.

"Who got bit by a doggie?" ,Bella asks as she turns around. Her eyes widen then she looks to me and smirks. "Don't blush sweetie there's no need to be embarrassed here, we have no secrets honey" ,she says before giving me a wink. "Antonio go watch your cartoons until dinner is ready".

"But Nonna…" ,Tony whines.

"No buts go I want to talk to Frankie and get her a band aid for that dog bite" ,Bella says with a small laugh.

Tony leaves with a huff and goes to sit on the couch and turns the TV on. As soon as he's out of ear shot Bella looks to me again. "I like you already" ,Bella states and I blush. The Hughes are definitely a very open family and I like that. They seem very tight knit and trusting of one another and they seem so friendly and loving the way a family should be.

**Tegan's P.O.V**

Bella's reaction to seeing the bite mark wasn't what I expected I laugh at what the woman says and so does Kasey. I feel Kasey put her hand on my thigh and I take it in mine, I feel comfortable here and around the Hughes family.

"Mama what's for dinner?" ,I hear Kasey ask and Bella turns around. Whatever she's cooking smells amazing.

"Chicken Alfredo with a garden salad and some garlic bread" ,Bella states as she places a lid on the pot she has on the stove and turns the heat down.

Kasey turns and looks to Sara and I, "You guys are gonna love this my mama makes everything from scratch, the sauce, the pasta, and the bread" ,she tells me and I look to Bella and smile.

"That's amazing, it smells really good too" ,I tell her.

The woman gives me a smile then walks over and pinches my cheek making Sara giggle.

"I like her too" ,Bella states and it makes me smile. "Do you guys want a glass of wine? I have a bunch of different kinds down in the cellar, Kasey why don't you bring Tegan down and let her choose one" ,she continues.

Kasey nods then takes my hand and leads me down to the cellar, the place is huge and looks like a liquor store with how many bottles of wine and spirits are down there. There's even cases of beer. I look around and Kasey gives me a smile.

"My mom likes to keep everything stocked up, family and friends are always stopping by to visit and she likes to have a variety for people to choose from" ,she tells me. "So take your pick we have red, white, merlot, pretty much everything".

"I think I'll go with this one" ,I say as I grab a bottle of red wine. I can't pronounce the name but it looks cool.

As we walk back into the kitchen I notice Tony's made his way back in and is sitting at the table. There's plates set out and Bella is serving everyone. I hand her the bottle and she smiles before grabbing a corkscrew and opening it up. She fills everyone's glasses while Frankie takes over filling up plates. It's a nice setting and everyone around me has a smile on their face.

**Sara's P.O.V**

Dinner was absolutely amazing and I thanked Bella for everything and helped her and Kasey clean up when everyone was finished. Frankie and Tegan started a game of Guitar Hero with Tony in the living room and we could hear them all laughing whenever one of them made a mistake. Everything seemed perfect. That was until I heard the front door open and shouting coming from in the living room.

"Tony you're coming home with me and your mother go pack your shit and let's go" ,I hear a man's voice growl out.

Kasey and Bella drop what they're doing and head towards the living room and I follow. I look over and see Tony clinging to Frankie's leg crying at the sight of the man standing before them. He was big and looked mean as hell and I can smell the liquor on his breath from across the room. The man is standing next to a woman who looks to be messed up on something I assume this is Emily because Tony looks exactly like her.

"You can't hide behind Frankie forever you little prick now GO PACK YOUR SHIT!" ,the man yells and Tony jumps.

"HEY!" ,I blurt out and then make my way over to Frankie and Tony. I kneel down so I'm at Tony's level and look into his eyes. The kid is scared to death and crying, clinging onto his aunt for dear life. "Come here let's go play ok….where your room? Can you show me what kind of neat games you have" ,I say quietly.

"Go with Sara Tony I won't let them take you ok buddy" ,I hear Frankie say.

"Who the fuck is that? Tony get the fuck over here I'm your mother and you need to listen to me not them" ,Emily states as sternly as she can in her state.

Tony looks at her and shakes his head no.

"TONY GET THE FUCK OVER HERE, LEARN SOME FUCKING RESPECT FOR YOUR MOTHER BEFORE I BEAT YOUR ASS!" ,the man yells out.

I can feel my blood start to boil and I have an urge to punch the guy in the mouth for the way he's talking to this precious little boy who's now clinging to me.

"I HATE HER I WISH FRANKIE WAS MY MOM!" ,Tony screams out before running as fast as he can up the stairs. I hear a door slam and a lock click and know the boy is safe for now.

"Don't you talk to my grandson like that ever again James, I will fucking kill you" ,Bella says quietly.

"Shut the fuck up mom and tell Tony to get his ass down here and in the car" ,Emily demands.

I can't believe the nerve of these two, just walking in and demanding to take Tony after what that monster did to him. Frankie steps forward and gets into Emily's face and stares her little sister directly in the eyes.

"Get out of here Emily, you're sick and you need help Tony doesn't deserve the shit you and James put him through he's only a kid" ,she says in a calm tone.

"Ah fuck this" ,I hear James say before he grabs Frankie by the collar of the shirt and pulls her into him. He's decently taller and has a much bigger build then Frankie and my heart jumps in my chest even though Frankie has a calm look on her face. I look over for a brief moment and see Tegan's eyes widen and I can tell she's thinking the same thing.

Next thing I know all hell breaks loose and Frankie is out in the front lawn wrestling around with this guy and Emily is up the stairs banging on Tony's door yelling for him to come out. I'm stuck on which way to go, I wanna go make sure Frankie doesn't get killed but I also want to make sure Tony is ok and that Emily doesn't get into the room and get a hold of him. I look over and see Kasey darting up the stairs and hear her screaming in Italian and her and Emily begin arguing. As soon as I know Kasey has everything under control I go outside and see Frankie get punched in the face. I scream and go to run towards her but Tegan and Bella hold me back.

"Don't he'll hurt you honey Frankie got this ok" ,Bella whispers to me but I can't help but struggle to try and get to Frankie. She's on the ground at this point and James goes to stomp on her head but she rolls to the side and trips him before reaching behind her back. Within seconds her 9 millimeter is pressed against James' forehead.

**Frankie's P.O.V **

I can taste blood in my mouth as I look into James' eyes. My finger is on the trigger and I've never wanted to shoot anyone more in my life. The only thing keeping me from blowing this guys brains all over the front lawn is Sara and Tony. If I knew they would be safe without me I would've already pulled the trigger and rid the world of a useless child beating alcoholic piece of shit. James is lucky I car so much about Tony and Sara because that's what saved his life. My breathing is heavy and I'm glaring at the man underneath me, my vision is blurred because I'm so angry. I keep the gun pointed to his head as I pull my phone from my pocket and dial the police. Before they can get there Emily runs out the door followed by Kasey and gets into her car not even paying attention to the fact that her boyfriend has a gun pointed to his head. She's so fucked up on whatever drug she took that she's not even thinking straight. I hear her drive off and within a few more minutes two cop cars pull up and Travis is the first guy to get to me.

"We got it from here Frankie" ,he says but I don't move. I feel tears prick at my eyes and I press the gun harder into James' forehead and cock back the hammer. I still wasn't going to shoot him I just wanted to make him feel scared, I wanted to make him feel like he made Tony feel on a daily basis, I wanted the man to cry and tremble beneath me, I wanted him to know what it felt like to be helpless and at the mercy of another person who could take his life without him having any control or say over it.

"Please don't shoot, I-I'm sorry" ,James begins to cry but it isn't enough for me. I begin to squeeze at the trigger just enough to scare him more. He pisses himself and cries and begs for his life. I could've sat there for another 10 minutes fucking with this guy but Travis placed a hand on my shoulder and broke me from my daze.

"Come on Frankie we need you out here not behind bars, let us take him" ,Travis tells me and I know he's right.

I get up slowly to my feet and wipe the blood from my lip as I disarm my gun and put the safety back on before tucking it away into it's holster. After James is hauled off the police take my statement and Travis walks over to my mother.

"Isabella, Tony can't stay here with you, Emily will be back and most likely want to take him he needs to go somewhere neither of them know about for now until we can get Emily's parental rights terminated" ,he tells her. I see my mother break down into tears and it kills me.

"I don't want him going to a home Travis don't take my baby away" ,my mother cries.

I see Sara step forward, she's biting her lip nervously and her arms are crossed. "He can come home with me and Frankie to my place if that's possible" ,she says before looking to me and smiling nervously.

"As long as neither Emily nor James knows where that is I see no problem with that, It's going to take a few weeks to get a court date set are you sure you can take this on ma'am?" ,Travis asks her. Sara nods her head and assures him that James and Emily have no idea where she lives. Travis takes all her info then we all make our way inside.

When inside I grab Sara by the hand and pull her into me, I'm crying but it's not out of sadness or hurt this time. I'm crying because I'm grateful to have met someone so amazing and I'm crying because I know for sure now that I love Sara with all my heart. "Thank you" ,I whisper into her ear and she responds by kissing me softly and wiping my tears away as she looks into my eyes and smiles.

**Kasey's P.O.V**

I knew there was a reason I truly liked and respected Sara. What she just did for Tony, a boy she had just met was amazing and spoke volumes for her character. I watch as Frankie and Sara stare into each other's eyes and the loving smiles on their faces melts my heart.

"I'll go help Tony pack up his stuff….Babe you wanna come with?" ,I ask Tegan and she nods and smiles.

When we get upstairs I knock softly on Tony's door so I don't shake him up anymore then he already was.

"Tony honey it's auntie Kasey and Tegan can we come in? We got rid of the bad man and your mom left it's safe now" ,I tell him through the door in a soft and loving tone. "You're coming home with us tonight we have to pack up your things".

As soon as I say that the door flies open and I see the happy little boy I love so much once again. His eyes sparkled and he was smiling from ear to ear. Without a word he grabs his suitcase from under his bed and starts grabbing his clothes from the dresser and packing them up. Tegan walks over first to begin helping him out and it makes me smile. Tony starts to ramble about all his various toys and games to Tegan and she immediately gets into a conversation with the boy as they pack up his belongings.

When we're finished Tegan helps me carry all of Tony's stuff downstairs and bring it to the car. After the car is all packed up Frankie puts Tony in the car and buckles him in before everyone else gets into the car. Travis follows us back to Sara's house and by the time we get there Tony's fast asleep leaning on Tegan's arm.

"I don't wanna move and wake him up" ,Tegan whispers as the car is shut off.

"Don't worry Frankie got him" ,I tell her before getting out. Frankie unbuckles Tony's belt and picks him up. Tony out of instinct wraps his arms and legs around Frankie in his sleep as she carries him into the house.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sara's P.O.V**

After we get into the house I go to the closet and grab some extra blankets and pillows and set up the couch for Tony. It's not much for now but there's still a lot to figure out at the moment. He'll have his own room soon enough I'm gonna make sure of that. Already I've become attached to this kid and I think it's because he's a part of Frankie in a way and I can't help but adore him. I know he's better off with Frankie and that's why I did what I did, he deserves someone who loves him and that will take care of him properly in a safe environment and that person is standing in my living room holding him while I set up the couch. As soon as I finish Frankie lays him down gently then takes his shoes off before putting the blankets on him. Tony wakes up for a second and looks around before laying his head back down.

"Am I home?" ,he asks sleepily.

I can tell Frankie doesn't know what to say so I take a seat next to the boy and run my hand through his hair. "Do you want this to be home?" ,I ask quietly.

"Does Frankie live here too?" ,he asks as he looks up at me. I nod and offer him a smile. "Then yes" ,he tells me. "Can I have some water and I need Sylvester".

I look at Frankie confused I have no problem with getting Tony a cup of water but I have no idea who Sylvester is. Frankie laughs then goes over to where Tony's bags are and rummages through them and finally pulls out a black teddy bear wearing a camouflage outfit.

"Sylvester" ,Frankie tells me before handing Tony the bear. "I'll go get him some water" ,she tells me before making her way into the kitchen. I look back to Tony and smile.

"Sylvester that's a cool name where'd it come from?" ,I ask.

"Rambo" ,he replies simply and I look to Frankie as she sets his cup of water on the table.

"Rambo?" ,I question giving her a look.

"Yeah you know Sylvester Stallone….Rambo" ,Frankie replies.

"He's watched Rambo?" ,I ask with a hint of shock then turn back to Tony. "Who let you watch Rambo?" ,I ask him.

"Frankie" ,he tells me before reaching out to grab his cup of water and take a sip.

"FRANKIE….that is not an appropriate movie for him to be watching" ,I say playfully and quiet enough so that only she could hear me.

She shrugs her shoulders and gives me a look, "What he likes it?" ,she says and I simply shake my head. When I see Tony set his cup down I pull at the blankets to cover him again, "Alright kiddo time to go to sleep" ,I tell him and he lays down. I can tell he's exhausted by the way he immediately closed his eyes and snuggled into his bear. I rub his back gently before standing up and making my way over to the chair across from the couch. Frankie walks over to me and I have her sit down before taking a seat in her lap and snuggling against her chest.

**Tegan's P.O.V**

As I watch my sister and Frankie bicker a little over the fact that Tony watches Rambo and Frankie allows it I laugh a little and can't help but think of how much they look like a little family. It's crazy that just a few months ago I was testing Frankie and Kasey to see if they could be trusted and now we're all so close to each other and Sara and Frankie have completely fallen for each other. I can tell they have by the way they act with each other and the way they look at each other and I think Tony has somehow brought them even closer and from the little time I've seen Sara interact with him I can tell she's going to be a great mother someday and I can't help but be proud of her.

When Tony finally drifts off to sleep again Sara and Frankie get up and make their way into the kitchen and sit at the table with Kasey and I.

"I think we should all move in together" ,Sara finally says after a few moments of silence. Everyone around the table looks at her with shocked expressions, I don't think anyone was expecting the forwardness. She gets up and begins to brew a pot of coffee without saying anything else. The room is completely silent as Sara brews a pot then pours a cup for everyone and sits back down. "We need a bigger place so Tony can have his own room" ,she finally says. She looks around the table as she sips on her cup of coffee and when she doesn't get a response after a while she continues. "Tegan you live too fucking far away and I miss having you around, Kasey I love having you around, I want Frankie to get custody of Tony so he'll be in good hands so we should all just chip in, get a bigger place and move in together".

"What about touring and traveling, that's gonna be hard with Tony, I mean he has to go to school and I'm your bodyguard so I need to be with you on tour, I don't trust you in anyone else's hands so I intend on keeping my job" ,Frankie begins finishing with a small laugh.

"Baby there's teachers who go on the road with bands to teach their kids we can hire one and Tony can travel with us I think he'll really like it" ,Sara tells her.

"Are you sure you really want me around ALL the time?" ,I chime in. "I mean you won't get uncomfortable having me and Kasey around 24/7"?

"Like I said I miss you Tegan and Kasey I freaking love you, we'll have our own areas of the house to get away from each other if we need too so I think it's a good idea" ,Sara insists.

"Well if you're sure…." ,I begin but Sara cuts me of.

"Honestly I've never been more sure about anything in my life" ,she says before looking around the table. "So it's settled right? We can stat looking for places tomorrow and Frankie can get a hold of Travis and see about getting custody of Tony". She takes another sip from her cup then sets it onto the table and places her hand on top of Frankie's. "Let's go to bed, I'm so tired right now" ,she says before letting out a small laugh. When they leave the kitchen I look over to Kasey and smile.

"Do you mind living with us all?" ,I ask seeing as she hadn't said anything the whole time everyone talked.

"As long as I'm with you I don't care where we are" ,she replies making me grin from ear to ear. "Let me go give my nephew a kiss goodnight then we can go to bed too ok baby" ,she says before giving me a kiss and standing up. After she kisses Tony's forehead she makes her way back over to me and takes me by the hand and leads me to our room. When we get inside we change into our bed clothes and she climbs into bed. "Get over here and cuddle with me bitch, I've missed it all day" ,she tells me. I love the fact that she likes to cuddle. I climb into bed behind her and wrap my arms around her before kissing the back of her neck and laying down on the pillow. It doesn't take long before we're both sound asleep in each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Frankie's P.O.V**

I get woken up early to the sound of Spongebob blaring on the TV in the other room. Sara is still sleeping beside me and I decide to let her get her rest so I kiss her softly on the cheek before climbing out of bed slowly so I don't wake her. When I get into the living room I see Tony sitting up with Sylvester in his arms staring at the television.

"Tony buddy we have to turn this down or you're gonna wake everyone else up" ,I say as I grab the remote and turn down the volume. I sit down beside him and relax into the couch. Tony's quiet for now but I know as soon as everyone else gets up he's going to get riled up so for now I simply sit there and watch the cheesy cartoon that he loves so much with him.

"I'm hungry" ,he tells me quietly.

"What do you want for breakfast buddy? Maybe we can go get McDonald's or something" ,I say in response and his eyes light up.

"I want McDonald's" ,he whispers softly.

"Ok let's get dressed" ,I reply before getting up off the couch. I motion for him to follow me and put my finger to my lips and say "Shh" as we make our way into the bedroom so I can grab some clothes for myself. He tiptoes behind me all the way down the hall but as soon as we get into the room he dives onto the bed and takes a seat right next to Sara and starts poking at her arm. "Antonio Marcus Hughes….let her sleep" ,I whisper.

"Mm….morning Tony" ,I hear Sara grumble and I give Tony a stern look.

"We're going to McDonald's" ,Tony says excitedly as he bounces up and down on the bed.

"Oh yeah….well how about you go wake up Tegan and auntie Kasey and tell them the good news" ,Sara says as she sits up and lets out a yawn while running a hand through her hair.

Tony hops off of the bed and runs out the door and across the hall.

"I tried to keep him quiet so everyone could sleep and you send him to go wake everyone up" ,I tease as I make my way over to Sara and kiss her lips softly. "You sure you're gonna be able to handle stuff like that every morning"?

"What Tony waking me up? Babe I usually have to get up way earlier than this on a daily basis" ,Sara replies. "Stop worrying so much".

I don't say anything else and simply begin to get dressed and Sara does the same.

**Tegan's P.O.V**

"BODY SPLASH!" Was all I heard before feeling a little body land on top of Kasey and I. Kasey screams out of shock and I hear Tony fall into a fit of giggles before sitting up and wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"FRANKIE!" ,Kasey yells as she gets up and makes her way across the hall. I make sure she's out of the room before giving Tony a high five and laughing a little myself. I had to give the kid credit the reaction Kasey gave was priceless.

"We're going to McDonald's" ,he tells me and I smile. He seems so excited to go, most kids usually are but I have a feeling up until now Tony really didn't get the chance to go to places like that very often even if they were quick and cheap.

"Awesome, come on let's go make sure auntie Kasey isn't killing auntie Frankie right now" ,I say getting another laugh out of the kid.

When we walk into the room Kasey is standing there glaring at Frankie with her arms crossed and her hair a mess while wearing an oversized t-shirt and a pair of boxers. I think she looks absolutely adorable even if she's a sleepy mess at the moment.

"What didn't like your wake up call?" ,I hear Frankie tease as she pulls a black and white striped polo t-shirt over her head.

Kasey lunges forward and starts wailing on Frankie, throwing slaps at any body part she could reach. Frankie's laughing hysterically and Tony's jumping up and down yelling, "Frankie put her in a head lock". I look over to Sara who's fully dressed at this point and running a comb through her hair while laughing.

A few seconds later I see Frankie do exactly what Tony had requested and begin to mess up Kasey's hair while holding her there. I then see Frankie jolt to the side as Kasey tickles her ribs.

"Oh, OH someone's ticklish huh?" ,I tease as Frankie looks and backs away from Kasey. The two play around for a little while longer before Kasey grabs me by the hand and leads us back to the bedroom to get dressed.

**Sara's P.O.V**

After everyone's finished getting dressed and Frankie gets Tony dressed we head out. We all decided to just go through the drive thru so we can make the phone calls we needed to while we eat at home. When we get back to the house all of us sit down at the table and Frankie hands everyone their food before we open up the newspaper and start looking around for places.

The day went by pretty quickly and we found a few places to go and check out during the week. It's around three in the afternoon and everyone is sitting in the living room watching Finding Nemo. Tony's really getting into the movie but my focus is on Frankie who's sitting next to me on the couch snacking on some cheese its while working on her laptop. I slide myself closer to her and feel her arm wrap around me and I snuggle in and wrap my arms around her.

"What are you working on?" ,I ask quietly as I rub her stomach gently.

"Just reading up on custody battles and stuff like that" ,she tells me.

I love how she always likes to be prepared for anything and every thing that can possibly happen. Her hand moves to my lower back and I can feel her fingertips running over my bare flesh underneath my shirt, it's soothing and I let out a sigh of content before kissing her on the cheek softly. After a few more minutes she closes her laptop and puts it onto the table before holding me in her arms fully.

After the movie's over Frankie helps me cook dinner while Tegan, Kasey, and Tony sit at the table playing a board game Tony had packed and brought with him. I can hear Tony bickering with Kasey about cheating and it makes me laugh. When dinner's ready I turn and look at the three sitting at the table.

"Alright put the game up it's time for dinner, Tony go wash your hands" ,I say.

"But….I wanna finish the game" ,he protests.

"You can finish it after Antonio go do what Sara says and wash your hands" ,Frankie tells him while giving him a stern look.

Without any further arguing Tony gets up and makes his way into the bathroom and I listen to hear if the water's running before setting the table. After a few moments Tony comes back out and sits down at the table next to Tegan. When everyone's finished Tegan and Kasey offer to clean everything up while Frankie gives Tony a bath and gets him ready for bed. I decide to get into my pajamas and lay in bed for a bit and read a few chapters of a book. When Frankie walks into the room she is drenched and I can't help but laugh.

"What happened?" ,I ask through my giggles.

"I tell him not to splash around and he threw a cup of water on me, I sent him to bed early" ,she tells me before changing into her pajamas.

I close my book then set it down as Frankie climbs into bed with me. She lays her head on my chest and runs her fingertips over my stomach while I run my fingers through her hair. I love these little moments between us where we simply enjoy each other. Neither of us has to say a word and I can tell we're both comfortable and content just being with one another. I feel her shift then she looks into my eyes before kissing me deeply, the kiss surprised me a bit but I wasn't complaining at all. I love the way she kisses me, the way her soft lips feel against mine and how much passion is behind each and every kiss she delivers. When she pulls away I smile as her cold blue eyes stare into mine, then it happens….

"I love you" , she whispers softly. Her voice was so quiet that I had barely heard her.

My heart beat fast and I nearly began to tear up, not because I was sad but because I was so overwhelmed with happiness after hearing those three words come from her lips. I move her hair from her forehead, it's gotten too long to spike now but it's still shorter then mine and hangs loosely on her forehead at times which I think is cute, after I move her hair aside I place my hands on the sides of her face and kiss her with as much love and passion that I can. After a few moments I break the kiss and lean back to look into her eyes again.

"I love you too" ,I whisper before returning my lips to hers.

We spent nearly two hours just lying there kissing and cuddling and holding each other before we both finally drifted off to sleep. I couldn't be more happy then I am right now being with someone I love so much. To be honest I never expected any of this when I first met Frankie but I'm so glad everything has been going the way it has.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Another time skip everyone there's a lot more to come so I keep skipping ahead a bit every now and then. I apologize to anyone who does not like that. **

**Sara's P.O.V**

It's been about a month since Tony came to stay with us. We've moved into a new house we looked at about four before we ended up deciding on this particular one. It has four bedrooms and two bathrooms which is great it also has a swimming pool in the backyard which was one of the main reasons we took it, both Tegan and Tony insisted we needed it and we didn't hear the end of it until they got their way. Not that I'm complaining because I love the place everyone has their own area to get away when they need too and it's a beautiful house in a safe area.

I watch from my lawn chair as Frankie throws Tony in the air and he splashes into the water. Every time she does it my heart skips a beat and I jump I know Tony is safe as soon as he pops up out of the water and laughs hysterically but it just scares me a little. Tegan is in the pool with them and she's thrown Tony up a few times too and I've shot her looks for it. Kasey and I are relaxing in the sun while sipping on iced tea and chatting about a few things. We were begged to come into the pool but both of us agreed we wanted to relax and let the 'kids' have their fun. We both know Tony is the only kid in the pool but we've developed an inside joke due to how childish Frankie and Tegan can be at points we both think their adorable and it's all in good fun.

"Aw look at those lazy bums just sitting there" ,Tegan states as she looks over at Kasey and I.

"YEAH LAZY BUMS!" ,Tony yells out in agreement while he splashes water in our direction.

**Tegan's P.O.V**

I freaking love hanging out with Frankie it's like we know each other so well and both me and her like to annoy our younger twins and I think it's absolutely hilarious. Frankie looks at me and Tony after we both pick on Kasey and Sara and a devious little smirk comes across her face before she motions for both of us to come closer to her. I assist Tony on his way over so he can get there faster with the swimmies he has on. When we get to Frankie the three of us huddle together so that Sara and Kasey can't hear what we're saying.

"We should pick those lazy bums up and throw them into the pool" ,Frankie whispers and Tony giggles.

"We totally should" ,I say in response making Tony giggle even more.

"Tony go sit on the steps over there" ,Frankie says motioning to the steps that lead into the pool. He makes his way over to them and sits down with a devious smile on his face as me and Frankie get out of the pool.

**Kasey's P.O.V**

As I talk to Sara I look over into the pool and see Frankie and Tegan getting out while Tony is sitting on the steps with a grin on his face. I know something is up and I look back to Sara and she's eyeing the two with a glare on her face.

"Don't do anything stupid Frankie I swear to god I will kill you" ,I say staring my sister straight in the eyes. Sara nods in agreement as she looks at Tegan.

Of course the two just keep approaching and within a few more seconds Sara and I are being lifted off of the chairs we were sitting on. We both struggle but it's no use Frankie and Tegan are stronger and able to hold us despite the fight we're putting up. I feel my body being dropped into the cool water of the pool and I swear I'm going to beat the crap out of both Tegan and Frankie. When I pop up from the water I look over and see Sara standing next to me with a shocked expression on her face, Tony is laughing hysterically as he begins to swim over to us.

"TEGAN! FRANKIE….WHAT THE FUCK! OH THAT'S COLD!" ,I yell out and they both laugh at me.

"You assholes!" ,Sara states before grabbing Frankie by the arm and pulling her into the pool. I do the same to Tegan and an all out splashing war ensues. After a few moments all of us are laughing and playing around, at first I was slightly ticked off at how Sara and I were thrown into the pool but now I'm kinda glad we were.

We all play around in the pool for about an hour before we all decide to head into the house and change into dry clothes. When we're all dry and in our pajamas we sit in the living room and watch a movie together before Tony has to go to bed. After the movie is over Frankie carries a sleeping Tony into his room and tucks him in while Tegan, Sara and I sit and relax on the couch for a bit while we wait for her to return.

**Sara's P.O.V**

When I hear Frankie walking down the hallway I look over to her and smile. I stand up and walk over to her and wrap my arms around her waist. "Meet me in the bedroom in ten minutes" ,I whisper into her ear. She nods and gives me a confused look followed by a smile and I make my way into the bedroom. When I get into the bedroom I begin to set everything up, I light candles and incense then pull a bag from the closet I had been hiding for about a week now. Kasey and I went on a little shopping trip while Frankie, Tony, and Tegan played video games all day. Seeing as Kasey is one of our bodyguards Frankie and Tegan didn't mind we went out for the day as long as Kasey was there I was safe in their eyes. I set the bag at my side of the bed then remove my pajama pants off so that I'm only in my underwear and a tank top then lay down on the bed. Just as I do Frankie walks in and her jaw drops.

"Well, well, well is this all for me?" ,she asks with a beautiful smile on her face.

I nod and bite my lower lip, "Mmhmm, come here" ,I say quietly before laying on my back and propping myself up on my elbows, spreading my legs apart so that Frankie can lay on top of me.

She crawls onto the bed and on top of me and immediately I pull her in for a kiss. Our tongues crash together and I let myself drop into the soft mattress as I run my fingers through Frankie's hair. We rub our clothed bodies together as we kiss each other deeply and I moan before pulling away.

"I bought something for us when me and Kasey went shopping" ,I tell her breathlessly.

"Oh yeah what's that?" ,she asks before kissing my neck softly.

I reach over the side of the bed and grab the solid black bag and pull it onto the bed. Frankie sits up to see what it is. I blush slightly and bite my lower lip before pulling the toy out of the bag. Frankie's eyes widen and she smirks at the sight.

"You bought a strap on while out with my sister?" ,she says then let's out a small laugh.

"She helped pick it out" ,I say in response. "She got some stuff too".

"OH EW didn't wanna know that" ,Frankie jokes and I giggle a little bit.

I grab the back of her neck and pull her in for a rough kiss, I bite and suck at her bottom lip and she growls seductively into my mouth. I love how rough we get every time we have sex. I like leaving marks on her, it tells me she's mine and I love the marks she leaves on me as well because I know she feels the same way. Reaching my hands down I roughly tug her shirt over her head, breaking the kiss for a few seconds to do so. Immediately our lips are locked again and my nails are clawing at her back while my hips buck forward, I want her so badly, I always do and by the way she's kissing and touching me I know she wants me just as much.

She breaks the kiss again and looks into my eyes before ripping the fabric of my tank top until it's completely off of me. My eyes widen and I bite my bottom lip as my breasts become exposed to her. I love the fire in her eyes when she looks at my body. I grab one of her hands and place it on my left breast and she gets to work, teasing at my nipple making me moan softly. After a while I just can't take it anymore and push her off me only to remove my panties and then the rest of her clothes.

"I want you so fucking bad right now" ,I growl seductively before pulling her back in for another kiss. "Put it on" ,I tell her as I practically shove our new toy into her hands. She lets out a small laugh then does as I say and slips the harness on and fastens it. I look her in the eyes and spread my legs wide for her. "Make love to me" ,I whisper softly.

**Frankie's P.O.V**

I look down at Sara as she lays there biting at her bottom lip, she's so perfect to me and I love her so much. When she tells me to make love to her I smile then lean down and kiss her softly before running my fingers over her slit and collecting the wetness from it. I press the tip of the toy at her entrance then slowly ease it in I hear her gasp and stop for a moment thinking I had hurt her.

"Don't stop Frankie, please don't stop" ,she begs before bucking her hips forward.

I thrust into her until she's filled with the fake cock I'm wearing around my waist. She moans loudly as I begin to thrust at a steady pace. Her head falls back and her hands grab at my ass while she pulls me into her. I can feel her legs wrap around me and look into her lust filled eyes as she whines out in pleasure. Things started off slowly but quickly picked up as soon as her hands reach up and she pulls at my hair, the pain mixed with pleasure I feel makes me thrust harder as I wrap one of her legs around my waist. Every thrust I deliver make the base of the toy press against my clit resulting in my own pleasure. I moan softly into Sara's ear and feel her shift and soon I'm on my back looking up into her eyes as she rides me. The change in position has proven to be even more pleasurable for me and I think she knows that.

**Sara's P.O.V**

After rolling her onto her back I smirked I watched as her head fell back into the pillow and she looked me over. I wanted to throw her over the edge with me, I arch my back and reach one of my hands down and start rubbing her clit as I continued to ride her. The moans that escape her lips let me know I'm making her feel good. It wasn't long before I see Frankie's eyes roll back and she thrusts her hips up while moaning. I'm thrown over the edge and the sound of our moans fill the room while we climax together. I feel Frankie's body drop into the bed underneath me and my own body falls onto hers.

"Fuck…." ,was all that Frankie could manage to say in a breathy whisper.

I smile before kissing her neck softly as we both catch our breath. When we're both finally relaxed I slide off of her and she removes the toy from her waist and puts it into the draw at the side of the bed, hiding it under some clothes.

"I need a cigarette" ,Frankie says as a smile crosses her face and she grabs for her pack. "Fuck I'm out wanna take a walk to the store with me?" ,she asks after looking into her pack.

"Sure let's get dressed" ,I say in response.

After we put some clothes on we head out of the bedroom. Tegan and Kasey are still on the couch watching a movie and we let them know we'll be right back.

"Frankie get me some chex mix" ,Kasey states before we reach the door.

"Ok, anything else?" ,Frankie asks.

After getting a list we finally head out the door and start walking down the street. About halfway to the store it starts to down poor and within seconds both Frankie and I are drenched.

"Wow this is unexpected" ,I say as I wrap an arm around Frankie's waist and wipe my wet bangs from my face. Frankie laughs then jumps into a puddle, splashing us both. "Frankie! Don't you think we're wet enough" ,I tease.

"Awe I don't think so" ,Frankie says in response before kicking some water at me.

I remove my arm from her waist then kick water back at her. We're already soaked so I figure why not have a little fun in the rain. We play around for what seems like hours before she grabs me by the hand and leads me onto the sidewalk. I watch as her expression goes from playful to serious then all of a sudden she's knelt down in front of me, her blue eyes staring directly into my brown ones. My heart begins to beat fast and she reaches into her pocket.

"I was gonna wait to do this….but….but….uh…." ,Frankie begins and I can tell she's nervous.

"Go ahead…." ,I whisper as I take my free hand and wipe her hair out of her face. She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly then pulls a little black box from her pocket and opens it. My heart pounds in my chest and I begin to tear up, I wonder briefly if I'm dreaming when I see the ring sparkle underneath the street lights.

"I always wanted to propose to the woman I love in the rain….so….what do ya say? Be my wife" ,Frankie continues and bites her bottom lip nervously. It takes me a few moments to register everything that is happening before I respond and I can tell it's making Frankie even more nervous.

"Yes…." ,I finally say as I smile brightly. "Yes, yes, yes" ,I say excitedly and let her slip the ring onto my finger. When she stands up I jump into her arms and it's like a scene from a movie, she lifts me up and our lips press together while the rain pours down on us. We're both so lost in the moment that we didn't notice the flash of the camera that came from behind some bushes across the street.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: OK everyone it's been a bit since I've added any chapters to this and I apologize. I've had the worse writer's block for the past few days and I didn't want to force it out because it would've came out like crap. **

**Frankie's P.O.V**

I sit at the kitchen table while Sara looks over a magazine as she sips her coffee. She's gritting her teeth and clenching the magazine hard and I can tell she's mad. "I fucking swear these paparazzi can be fucking relentless, I mean I don't care that people know but I just wanted to be able to break the news not have it plastered all over the fucking news the day after it happens" ,Sara begins to rant. I feel bad, like I should've been more cautious with the proposal, my head lowers and I sigh.

"I'm sorry" ,I say quietly before sipping my coffee.

"Why the fuck are you sorry you didn't do this?" ,Sara snaps at me.

My eyes meet hers and her face softens before she places a hand on my shoulder and begins to massage it gently. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped like that I'm just upset but it's not your fault, some of these people are fucking crazy" ,she says in reference to the paparazzi.

I stay quiet and sip my coffee as I stare at mine and Sara's drenched forms embracing on the cover of the magazine now laying on the table. One thing you're not supposed to do in my profession is get yourself too much exposure and I fucked up royally and made the cover of one of the most popular tabloids in America. It was alright for me to be seen in photos with Sara or interviews but our relationship to the public should be strictly professional and now it was known to the nation that Sara and I were much more then just a bodyguard and a client.

After few moments of silence my phone rings and I answer with a simple, "Hello".

"FRANKIE WHAT IN THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!" ,I hear one of my employees scream through the phone. The sound makes me jump slightly and I have to pull the phone away from my ear as James yells at me. The man went on for about twenty minutes telling me how careless I was and how I should've been more careful. Then he got into insulting me and I broke, tears fell down the sides of my face.

"I know….I know ok" ,I manage to stutter out.

Everyone at the table is looking at me now and I place a hand on my forehead as I continue to listen to James spit fire at me on the other end of the call.

**Sara's P.O.V**

I can hear the yelling coming from Frankie's phone and can see the stress the call is putting on her. The hateful things that are being said towards her make my blood boil. Whoever the guy on the other end of the call is doesn't let up and as soon as he starts insulting her I grab the phone out of rage.

"Listen dude you need to watch your fucking tone when speaking to my fiancé okay" ,I scream out and both Tegan and Kasey look at me.

"Oh so this is Sara huh? Well nice job with making the cover, how stupid are you two? Do you realize that Frankie will probably have to release you as her client" ,the guy snaps back at me.

"No she doesn't I hired her" ,I say in defense.

"You're just as stupid as she is you know that" ,he replies and before I can snap back at him Frankie grabs the phone.

"James you're fucking fired I want you out of office by the end of the day" ,she states angrily before hanging up her phone and slamming it onto the table. She then gets up and makes her way outside. I watch her through the sliding door that leads to the patio as she lights a cigarette and starts pacing back and forth. Tony gets up off the couch when he sees Frankie outside and makes his way out the door too. The boy immediately grabs Frankie by the waist and squeezes her tightly.

**Frankie's P.O.V**

When I feel the little arms wrap around me I look down and see Tony's blue eyes staring up at me. I quickly put my cigarette out then drop to my knees and hug him back. "Frankie what's wrong?" ,he asks while he leans his head against the side of mine and begins to rub my back trying to comfort me.

"I did something stupid Antonio" ,I reply simply.

"What did you do?" ,he asks.

I give him a smile then pull away from the hug to look him in the face, "I asked Sara to marry me and someone got a picture of it and now everyone knows about it when it should've been kept a secret" ,I tell him trying not to get into detail of how it could affect not only mine but Sara's career.

"Why should it be a secret?" ,he asks and I sigh.

"Because people pay attention to Sara and sometimes when you're famous people don't exactly say the nicest things, she's probably gonna be hassled by the press for dating and now being engaged to her bodyguard, I know it's something stupid but it can put a lot of stress on her and that's the last thing I ever wanted to do" ,I tell him honestly trying to put the words together so he would understand me.

Tony looks at me and furrows his eyebrows, "But Frankie if you love each other then does it really matter what other people have to say?" ,he asks and before I can answer he continues. "I'm pretty sure if Sara has you she won't care what anyone else thinks and she'll just be happy that you're together".

My eyes widen and I'm at a loss for words, here I am getting advice from my 7 year old nephew and he's…..he's making sense. "How do you know she'll be completely happy with me if people constantly have mean things to say?" ,I ask.

Tony smiles brightly then pats the top of my head, "Because she said yes" ,he states then looks over to Sara who was now standing in the open doorway along with Kasey and Tegan. "Right?" ,he asks her with the same huge smile he gave me seconds before.

Sara nods her head and I can see tears in her eyes but they weren't sad tears they were happy tears. Tony had actually brought Sara to tears with his words and from the sniffling sounds coming from behind her I can tell Kasey and Tegan were moved by his words as well. I couldn't believe what was happening at all, Tony was wise beyond his years and he had just proven it to all of us. It felt weird getting advice from a kid about my relationship when the kid had never dated or had a relationship in his short 7 years, I guess he was just very observant and picked things up quickly. I felt proud that he was my nephew as he walked back into the house and sat back on the couch.

After a few moments I stood up and Sara wrapped her arms around me, "He's a smart kid Frankie" ,she whispered into my ear before kissing me softly on the lips. "I can't wait to see him in his little tux at our wedding" ,she said smiling through her tears as she hugged me tightly.

"Awe guys" ,Kasey cried out before grabbing us both into a hug and Tegan wasn't far behind her.

"MORE HUGS YAY!" ,I hear Tony's voice come from the living room and within seconds his little body slammed into all of us and he joined in. Everyone giggled a little bit at his excitement then we all stood for a moment. I could tell all of us, even Tony had the same thing on our minds and that was, we were a family, a messed up but loving family.


	15. Chapter 15

**Tegan's P.O.V**

It was the night before we went on tour again and I was in Tony's room with Kasey helping him pack. Tony was jumping on his bed, the kid was excited to say the least that he was getting to go to places he's never been. When we finished packing up all of his stuff we put it by the door so we could pack it into the car in the morning. Everyone else's stuff was packed as well thanks to Frankie and Sara.

"It's time for bed Tony" ,Kasey stated as she attempted to calm Tony down. It was no use he was running around the house and jumping on the furniture not really caring about anything other then leaving in the morning.

"Tony come on buddy go to bed" ,I said in an attempt to help.

Tony stuck his tongue out as he bounced on the couch, "I don't wanna go to bed and you can't make me" ,he teased.

"Come on get down from there before you fall, it's time for bed" ,I stated a little more sternly. He didn't listen, I could hear him wheezing and Kasey looked to me before stepping forward and trying to grab the rowdy child. Tony jumped away from her and she failed at her attempt.

"ANOTNIO MARCUS HUGHES!" a voice came from behind me making me jump. It was loud but not a yelling loud more of a deep stern tone. Frankie had entered the room, she placed her hands on my shoulders then leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Sorry if I scared ya" ,she said and I just shook my head and gave her a look telling her it was fine.

Tony's eyes had widened and he immediately sat down on the couch. Frankie walked over to him and looked him in the eyes before crossing her arms over her chest, she then turned her head to look at Kasey and I, "Can one of you go grab his inhaler?" ,she asked and I nodded then made my way into the bathroom.

While I was in the bathroom I could hear Frankie giving Tony a lecture in the living room about listening to adults and doing what he's told. As I looked through the cabinets and drawers for Tony's inhaler Sara walked in.

"Whatcha looking for Tee?" ,she asked as she grabbed her vitamins from the shelf and opened the bottle.

"Tony's inhaler, he worked himself up again from excitement" ,I say in response.

"It's right here" ,Sara says letting out a small laugh while she opens the top drawer next to the sink and pulls out a box that has a bunch of stickers and drawings on it.

"I thought that was like a make up kit or something" ,I say before shaking my head.

Sara laughs again, "We let Tony design the box his inhaler and other medicine goes into, see it has his name on it" ,she tells me as she points to the middle of the lid where Tony's name is scribbled out.

I smile as I think of Sara and Tony sitting down doing crafts together then make my way back into the living room and over to the couch to sit next to Tony. "Here ya go Frankie" ,I say as I hand her the box. I notice Tony's breathing was getting really bad and he was getting more worked up because he couldn't breath so I rub his back gently as Frankie quickly sets everything up then puts the end of the chamber in his mouth and presses the inhaler. Tony breathes in and I can feel him start to relax a bit as he exhales. Frankie repeats the process three more times and Tony's breathing gets better. Frankie then pulls out a medicine bottle and dumps a little pinkish colored pill into her hand and hands it to Tony who pops it in his mouth and chews it.

"We have to bring this with us, change of climate mixed with Tony's excitement he's gonna need it" ,Frankie states and I nod in agreement.

"Bring his nebulizer too" ,I hear Sara yell from the bathroom before making her way into the living room with another box in her hands. "Tony you need to stop getting all worked up, you scare me when you can't breathe" ,Sara says before messing up Tony's hair. "Alright get up and go to bed" ,she says sweetly.

I feel Tony hug me then watch as he gives everyone else a hug and heads to his bedroom. Within a few seconds I hear his light switch and the sound of blankets rustling as he climbs into bed. "How the hell did you guys do that?" ,I ask.

"Do what?" ,Sara and Frankie ask at the same time.

"Get him to listen so easily, I mean Kasey was at for like ten minutes then I tried and he just wouldn't budge for us but you guys come in and he's in bed within five minutes" ,I reply with a small laugh.

"Good cop, bad cop, Frankie lectures then I play the nice role or vise versa" ,Sara says simply before sitting down next to me and flipping through a magazine that had been on the table.

I shake my head then look to Kasey. "Well we should all get to bed if we want to be up in the morning" ,I say before standing and making my way over to Kasey. She gives me a cute little smile before we walk to our bedroom.

When we get inside our room I look to Kasey who's laying on the bed, there's a slight look of concern on her face. "What's wrong babe?" ,I ask as I crawl into bed next to her and wrap my arms around her waist.

She sighs then looks at me, "Frankie and Sara have been the talk of the fucking town since that photo was taken, up until now they didn't have to deal with the press trying to ask questions but come tomorrow and throughout the entire tour you know people are gonna hound them, do you think it'll affect their relationship?" ,Kasey asks before biting her bottom lip nervously.

"No not at all they love each other" ,I say trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah I know they love each other but I also know what unneeded stress can do to a relationship" ,she replies. I sigh knowing she's right, unneeded stress can tear two people apart I know that from personal experience.

"I think we should just take it one day at a time and just be there for them if they need us, you know let them vent" ,I tell her and she smiles.

"Alright, sounds like a plan" ,she states before leaning in and kissing my lips. I snuggle into her and we both fall asleep rather quickly despite the thoughts rushing through my head.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sara's P.O.V**

When we get to the venue we're playing at for the night it was the same routine as every other show. Tegan and I were rushed backstage and prepped while Kasey and Frankie sat with us. Tony was hanging out with our on road nanny as we liked to call her while everything got set up. After we were finished getting ready we exited the dressing room and found Tony before Tegan and I headed to the stage. Tony was excited that he got to sit with Kasey and Frankie near the stage exit, he kept telling us he couldn't wait to see the show and it made me smile. As we walked onto the stage the crowd cheered and I looked over to see Tony smiling brightly and clapping his hands for Tegan and I.

As we begin our first song and the crowd get's into it like they normally do. I occassionaly look over to Frankie, Kasey and Tony as I sing. All of them look as if they're really getting into it. I keep most of my focus on the crowd as I play and sing I love performing. When I happen to glance over at Frankie again I see a young man waving a pass attached to his chest as he talks to her. When we finish the song Tegan and I begin to talk to the crowd like we normally do. I decide to start things off this time, my eyes keep shifting over to the young man speaking with Frankie. I can tell he's from the press just by the look on Frankie's face and her lack of response to him.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" ,I ask and the crowd cheers. After the noise dies down I begin to play around with my guitar as I continue. "So you all probably know by now my 'little secret'" ,I continue making little air quotations as I say 'little secret'. Tegan flashes me a grin before I start to speak again, "Well if you don't then here it is, I'm getting married to my bodyguard" ,I admit flat out. The fans scream and I can see the excitement on the faces of those close to the stage. I tell them the story of how I met Frankie and then when I finish I turn and look to the guy who's desperately trying to question Frankie, he's now writing down everything I say word for word. "OK now that you've got your story can you leave my fiancé alone" ,I say and the guy's eyes widen. I realize the fans can't see who I'm talking to so I turn and face them again, "It seems we have the press here with us tonight and they apparently really love Frankie because this guy hasn't left her alone since the show started" ,I say in a joking tone. The fans laugh a little and I glance over to see the guy walking away from Frankie.

"I don't understand what the big fucking deal is I mean Sara's in love that's all that should matter right?" ,Tegan interjects and gets a huge response. "You guys wanna know something else?" ,she asks. The fans cheer and she gives them all her signature smile then runs over to Kasey and drags her onto the stage with us. The poor woman looks shocked and nervous. "I fell for my bodyguard too!" ,Tegan shouts out and the fans roar with excitement. Tegan grabs Kasey and kisses her in front of everyone and the crowd gets even louder. When she pulls away I can see the blush on Kasey's face and it makes me giggle.

The rest of the show went great, no one else bothered Frankie or Kasey for the rest of the night and when we did our meet and greet after the show our fans told us how happy they were. I realized in that moment it really didn't matter what the tabloids had to say because Tegan and I would have loyal fans and supporters no matter what. When the meet and greet ended we all headed back to the busses so we could drive to the next stop on the list of places we were playing.

While we were sitting on the bus I looked across the table to Tegan and smiled, "So why did you do what you did out there tonight?" ,I asked curiously.

"What with Kasey?" ,she asks in response.

I nod, "Yeah I mean you know you're gonna get hounded just as much as me and Frankie now right?" ,I say.

"Yeah so….now we can all talk about how stupid it is together before we settle down every night" ,she replies with a gummy smile.

I shove her then give her a hug, "I love you Tee" ,I tell her.

"I love you too Sar and the rest of you crazy people" ,she replies as she looks around at everyone on the bus.

After a little while we put Tony in one of the bunks and he falls asleep pretty quickly. We all knew he was tired from all the excitement of the day. I rub his back a little bit before getting up and closing the curtain to give him his privacy then make my way over to the table once more and sit down. Frankie pours me a drink then deals out some UNO cards. All of us sit for a few hours and just talk and play cards while drinking and laughing at Frankie and Tegan's jokes and how they banter back and forth with each other. Finally we all decide to call it a night and we each get into our own bunk.

After about an hour of trying to fall asleep I sigh and hit the mattress underneath me, it's no use I can't sleep without Frankie next to me. It's odd because I've always liked my space but without her arms around me I just can't seem to rest at all. I can hear Frankie moving around in her bunk and hear the sound of one of her games on her phone playing lowly. Opening the curtain to my bunk I smirk when I see the light of Frankie's cell phone through the curtain of her bunk. I crawl out of my bunk slowly and as I do I see Kasey doing the same, both of us had the top bunks while Tegan and Frankie had the bottom ones.

"Can't sleep either?" ,Kasey asks me in a whisper. I nod and she giggles quietly then points to Tegan's bunk that's directly underneath mine. "Looks like we're not the only ones who can't sleep".

I look over and see the light from Tegan's cell phone through the curtain of her bunk and hear the same music of the game Frankie is playing on Tegan's phone. I laugh a little then jump when both Tegan and Frankie open their curtains.

"You are such a cheater Tegan" ,Frankie whispers with a mock angry look on her face.

"No I'm not, you just suck" ,Tegan responds in a whisper before sticking her tongue out at her.

"I don't suck I lick get it right" ,Frankie whispers back. Neither of them had noticed Kasey and I standing there because we were near the bathroom door out of their sight. We both look at each other and silently laugh as we watch the two play fight. "I'd kick your ass if there weren't people sleeping" ,Frankie jokes.

Tegan makes a mock scared face and lifts her hands, "Oooooh I'm so scared" ,she whispers tauntingly. The two of them laugh then Frankie reaches across and shoves Tegan playfully in the arm and Tegan does it back to Frankie. "Loser" ,Tegan jokes.

"Punk" ,Frankie jokes back. The two go at it for a couple of minutes before I clear my throat and the two's attention immediately focuses on me and Kasey. They both turn and snicker before turning to look at us again.

"Alright kids it's just a game no need to get all worked up about it" ,I tease and Kasey laughs.

"We're not fighting…..were we fighting" ,Tegan says as she looks at Frankie with a mock shocked expression on her face.

"Us….Never….we're the best of friends….see" ,Frankie replies before hopping into Tegan's bunk and giving her a hug.

Both of them look at us and grin stupidly, "Seeeee" ,they both say at the same time.

"Alright dork get out of my girlfriends bed I'm going in I can't sleep" ,Kasey stated.

"Yeah and Frankie get your ass in your own bed so I can cuddle with you" ,I say. As Frankie climbs out of the bunk I give her ass a slap and she wiggles it at me when she gets into the bunk. "Don't shake that thing at me" ,I tease as I watch her lay down and get comfortable.

"You know you love it" ,Frankie says and I climb into the bed with her and snuggle up to her chest and get comfortable. Within moments I finally drift off to sleep as I feel Frankie's chest rise and fall slowly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Frankie's P.O.V**

When I wake up Sara's already out of the bunk and I can hear her and we're parked. I hear her and Kasey come back onto the bus, they must've went for a walk while I was sleeping. The curtain to my bunk is open and I glance over to see Tegan's is too, she's turning over and stretching. Tegan lets out a yawn then looks over at me, "Sleep well?" ,she asks.

"Mm like a baby" ,I reply and we both sit up and look to Kasey and Sara as the two set a couple bags onto the table while Tony takes a seat. From the looks of it he went with them to get something to eat.

"Oh look who's finally awake" ,Sara says before giving me a smile.

I get up and walk over to her and wrap my arms around her and give her a kiss. "Morning honey" ,I say before sitting down at the table. Tegan then sits down across from me and next to Tony. She messes up his hair and he laughs before shoving her away playfully. "So where'd ya go?" ,I ask before yawning.

"We took Tony to go get some breakfast and bring it back here" ,Sara tells me before setting a cup of coffee in front of me. "Tony picked out yours and Tegan's food, he said you guys would love it" ,she continues. Both Tegan and I look at each other wondering what Tony had picked out.

"I even picked your drinks too" ,he states proudly. After he says that I take a sip of my coffee and smile, it's just right. "Hazelnut with a shot of espresso" ,he tells me and I give him a wink as I raise my cup.

"It's perfect kiddo" ,I tell him.

"Kasey and Sara said you can't drink soda at breakfast but I begged and they let me get you this Tegan" ,Tony tells her excitedly as he slides a bottle of Coke to her and smiles.

"How did you know?" ,Tegan asks with a smile.

"I see you drink it all the time" ,Tony replies simply.

Sara and Kasey giggle a little bit as they began handing everyone they're food. When I open my container I laugh a little, "Oh man pancakes I haven't had these in a while" ,I say before grabbing the container of syrup and pouring some onto them.

"Chocolate chip pancakes" ,I hear Tegan say before giving Tony a high five. Apparently he picked out the same thing for everyone.

When Kasey and Sara sit down I look at them, "Tony pick yours out too?" ,I asked smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"Yes and you know what I think he made a great choice" ,Sara tells me before shoving a fork full of pancakes into my mouth.

When we were all finished eating all of us took turns taking a shower and getting dressed. We had a couple of hours before the twins had to be on stage so we all sat down to watch a movie. Tony and I suggested Rambo but Sara and Kasey denied that idea completely. The five of us along with some of the other band members ended up watching the Lion King and I got made fun of for crying during the scene when Mufasa dies, it gets me every time. When the movie was over we all headed off the bus and into the venue we were parked in the back of.

After the show was over we all helped pack everything up then headed outside. On the way back to the bus I stop dead in my tracks and place my arm across Sara's chest. Both her and Tegan give me a questioning look but Kasey looks at me and simply nods. There was someone walking near the bus dressed in all black and they looked suspicious, so naturally I want to check things out before letting anyone move further.

"Kasey stay here with them I'll be right back" ,I tell them before making my way over to the person who seems to be studying the bus closely.

**Sara's P.O.V**

I watch as Frankie walks over to the bus, she has her hands behind her back and I know it's because she's ready to pull out her gun if she needs to. That alone worries me, I hadn't seen the guy near the bus until Kasey pointed him out to the rest of us. I wanted to be by Frankie's side but I knew that was dangerous if the person Frankie was approaching was indeed trouble.

Frankie reaches the guy and I can tell she's talking to him calmly, trying to feel him out. Her hands are still behind her back as the conversation continues. After a few moments I hear the guy shouting and although I can't really make out what he's saying I can tell he was definitely trouble. What happens next makes me scream so loud I think everyone near me might have went deaf. There was a loud bang and Frankie fell back to the ground, she was shot. Next thing I know the guy is running toward Tegan. My heart races within my chest and in that moment I thought we were all going to die. There's another loud bang and the guy falls to the ground with a thud. I scream again thinking the guy fired at one of us but as he hit's the ground I see Frankie standing and lowering her gun before she leans back on the bus.

I run as fast as I can over to Frankie as she pulls out her cell phone, I'm assuming she's calling the police. When I get to her I frantically search her body with my eyes to see where she was hit. As I do this Tegan, Kasey, Tony, and the rest of the crew make their way over. Kasey seems relatively calm at the moment and I'm confused, Tegan's freaking out and carrying Tony who has his face hidden in her neck crying. When Frankie hangs up the phone she looks up to us all, she's out of breath and the look on her face makes me cry harder. She is completely and utterly terrified with what had just happened. My eyes keep searching for a wound but all I find is a hole in her black button up shirt. I place two fingers on the hole and feel the hotness of metal underneath it and quickly pull away. The hole was right near her heart. Finally Frankie finds her voice after she notices me pull my fingers away.

"Glad I wear a vest to every show" ,she says breathlessly before sliding down the side of the bus and sitting down on the ground.

"Who the fuck was that guy?" ,I ask shakily as the tears continue to fall.

"He was after Tegan, said she put his brother in jail I'm assuming he's related to one of those guys that attacked her before you hired us" ,Frankie replies breathlessly. "How the fuck he got back here is beyond me so please don't ask".

Frankie winces in pain and grabs at her chest where the bullet hit and I get scared that it may have went through enough to pierce the skin. As she begins to unbutton her shirt I reach down and help her so that she can take it off. When we get it off she unstraps the bullet proof vest and lets it drop to the ground next to us.

"Fucking knew I'd have a welt" ,she states as she pulls the fabric of her tank top to the side to reveal a large bruise left by the impact of the bullet.

"Be thankful you still have your life" ,I say before grabbing her into a tight hug. I'm shaking like crazy and I know she can feel it.

I feel Frankie's arms wrap around me and she kisses the side of my neck softly while rubbing my back trying to comfort me. "Shhhh….it's okay….it's okay….I'm still here….I'm still here" ,she whispers in a shaky tone. I can tell she's not only trying to console me but she's telling herself that she's still here as well, I can tell by her shaking that she can't believe that she's alive after what happened.

After the police come and take Frankie's statement and clean up the body of the guy Frankie shot we all get back on the bus. Tony falls asleep pretty easily but the rest of us are scared shitless and can't fall asleep at all no matter what we do. I cling to Frankie and we both cry for what seems like hours. Tegan and Kasey are shook up too knowing that the guy was after Tegan.

"We're bringing in the big guns, if anyone else is after you we're gonna be ready" ,Frankie says after a while.

"Big guns? What do you mean?" ,I ask curiously.

"We can't exactly have Travis come with us everywhere we go but I got a couple ex military guys that work in my agency that can travel and it'll ensure the safety of everyone until we know for sure no one else is coming after either of you" ,Frankie tells me and there's no way I'm going to disagree with the idea.


	18. Chapter 18

**Tegan's **

It was about 2am and we were on the road heading to the next hotel we would be staying at. Our next concert had been postponed immediately after what had happened, they gave us a week off to get everything settled. Kasey and Sara had passed out from exhaustion and I was laying in my bunk trying to fall asleep myself but I knew it wasn't going to happen. I look over to the table and see Frankie sitting there with a bottle of rum and a glass full of ice. Her hands are shaky as she attempts to pour the rum into the glass and eventually she gives up and drinks it directly from the bottle. I slowly get out of my bunk and make my way over to her, I can see the dried up tears on the side of her face and it breaks my heart.

"Hey, I think that would be a lot better if it was cold" ,I say as I grab the bottle of rum from her and pour it into a glass. I then grab a glass and put ice in it and pour myself a drink before sitting across from Frankie. "Thank you…." ,I say before looking down into my glass then lifting it to take a sip.

"For what?" ,she asks me.

"For saving my life" ,I tell her. "If you weren't…." ,I begin to choke up. "If you weren't there I would've been shot".

"Hey it's mine and Kasey's job to guard you with our lives no need to thank me I was just doing my job" ,Frankie replies before taking a large sip from her glass.

I'm at a loss for words so I respond in the only way I feel I can and stand up making my way over to her. I wrap my arms around her tightly and cry into her shoulder while my hands grab at the fabric of her shirt. She hugs me back just as tightly and cries with me. After we break away from each other I take my seat across from her once more and we spend the rest of the night drinking. We loosened up a lot as well as calmed down and got to know each other even more.

**Sara's P.O.V**

When I wake up it's nearly two in the afternoon, surprisingly Tony is still asleep in his bunk as well. I look over to Kasey who's laying down quietly talking on her phone to someone I give her a smile when she looks my way and she gives me one in return before going back to talking on the phone. When I crawl out of my bunk and walk over to the table I see both Frankie and Tegan passed out on each side of the table with an empty bottle of rum sitting between them. The bus is parked at the hotel at this point and there's a few police cars parked next to us with officers keeping watch.

I make my way over to Frankie first and gently brush the hair out of her face before kissing her forehead. "Hey baby, wake up, let's get you and Tegan into the hotel so you can sleep in a bed" ,I whisper as I continue to caress her softly. She wakes up after a few moments and groans a little before she realizes I'm standing over her. When she gives me a smile I kiss her lips softly before taking her hands and helping her to her feet. She stumbles a bit and grabs her head and I know she has a hangover.

"Come on let me get you to our room so I can take care of you" ,I tell her as I place an arm around her waist.

I look over and Tegan's looking at us with a smile on her face, "You guys are perfect together ya know" ,she says before standing up herself.

Kasey then comes over to us carrying Tony in her arms. We all get off of the bus and are escorted into the hotel by the officers that were outside. When we all get to our room Kasey lays Tony on one of the beds then lays down next to him while he sleeps. Tegan makes her way over to the desk and opens up her laptop and I help Frankie into the bathroom.

"Let's take a bath it'll help you relax" ,I tell her as I open up a bottle of aspirin. "Here take two of these" ,I tell her as I hand her the aspirin.

As she takes them I begin filling the large bathtub with water and pour some bubbles into it. While the tub is filling I help Frankie take off her clothes then remove mine before turning the water of and helping her into the tub. I then climb in and straddle her, the tub is so big it could've probably fit another person in there and we would all still be comfortable. The room we had gotten was amazing. I look down into Frankie's eyes and begin to wet her hair and face to clean some of the sweat away.

"You spoil me" ,she says quietly before smiling.

"It's because I love you" ,I whisper in response and return the smile before kissing her lips softly.

I grab a washcloth and lather it up then begin washing her neck and shoulders, she moans softly and I know I'm easing some of the tension in her body and that makes me happy. As I move over the bruise on her chest my eyes tear up a bit and I feel her fingertips on my chin as she brings my face up to look me in the eyes before kissing me. I wrap my arms around her neck and she wraps hers around my waist. After the kiss is broken she looks into my eyes again and smiles.

"Turn around, let me relieve some of your tension now" ,she tells me.

When I turn around and sit between Frankie's legs with my back turned to her I feel her hands start to gently massage my shoulders and a sigh because it feels so good and is exactly what I need right now. I close my eyes and moan softly as her hands work magic, she's getting every kink out of my neck and back and I love her touch. After a few moments I feel her soft wet lips on my shoulder and they make their way to my neck as she continues to massage and rub away all my tension.

"Mmm that feels sooooo good" ,I moan softly before biting my bottom lip and leaning back to lay on her then kiss her cheek.

Frankie wraps her arms around me and runs her fingertips up and down my stomach gently, receiving more soft moans from me. It's moments like these that I love most, the closeness, the intimacy, the love, everything about it is perfect. I turn my head as I reach one of my arms around to run my fingers through her hair and turn my head to kiss her lips. Feeling our bodies so close together and the way she's touching me on top of the stressful and scary night we all had makes me want her so badly and the way she kisses me back with so much love and passion makes my body heat up with desire. I can't help myself as I take my free hand and grab one of Frankie's hands and bring it down between my legs and rub it against my entrance. She moans into the kiss then begins to slowly rub her fingers up and down my slit.

"Mm, Please don't tease me" ,I moan against her lips.

Thankfully she listens and I feel two of her long slender fingers enter me and I gasp before moaning softly. She starts at a slow but steady pace but I don't mind at all in fact it feels really good taking things slowly. We break our kiss and I lean my head back to rest on Frankie's shoulder while I slowly move my hips forward with each slow deep thrust she delivers with her fingers. Her palm rests against my clit as she moves her fingers inside me and my breathing becomes heavy against her neck while she licks and nips mine gently.

"I love you so much" ,Frankie whispers in my ear before gently sucking on my lobe.

"I love you too….so much….so fucking much" ,I reply in a breathy whisper.

Despite the slow pace I already feel myself getting close to the edge but I force myself to hold back because I don't want this to end just yet. I reach down and removed Frankie's fingers from inside of me then turn around to straddle her again then bring her hand back to where it was. I slide two fingers inside her as she re enters me with her fingers then lean down and kiss her deeply as I ride her fingers and grind against her hand. We both moan into each other's mouths as we make love to each other to muffle the sounds. After a few moments both are bodies tense up and our lips are pressed hard against each other's as we climax perfectly in sync. My free hand grips at her hair and hers grips my ass firmly, we were quiet but that was one of the most intense orgasms I had ever had and by the look in Frankie's eyes after we broke the kiss she was feeling the same way. After we both loosen up we remove our fingers from each other and just sit there with our arms wrapped around one another enjoying the closeness. As I hold her I look to my hand and the ring that's on my finger and smile before kissing her softly.

"Come on let's get out and go lay down and watch a movie" ,I say quietly before making my way out of the tub.

After we both dry off and get into our pajamas, we didn't plan on going anywhere for the rest of the day so we might as well be comfortable. When we leave the bathroom both Tegan and Kasey are laying down on one bed, Tony has woken up at this point and he's sitting between the two while they all looked at a menu.

**Tegan's P.O.V**

I look up and smile as I see Frankie and Sara make their way into the room. The two look more relaxed then they had been and I like that. After last night I think all of us could use some relaxation time. I return my attention to the menu as Tony reads it, he woke up and his stomach growled loudly so I decided we should order something to eat.

"You guys hungry?" ,I ask Frankie and Sara as they lay down on the bed next to mine and Kasey's.

"Starving….ugh just order a bunch of food we can all pick at while we watch movies all night" ,Sara says in response.

Tony gives her a bright smile and Sara returns it before Tony speaks up, "You like French fries?" ,he asks her.

"Mm I love French fries" ,Sara tells him as she rests her head on Frankie's chest.

After a few moments a loud knock comes at our door and Frankie jumps up out of bed and grabs her gun. She's still on edge and I can't blame her. I watch as she goes to the door and opens it a crack and peeks out. A few seconds later Frankie flings the door open and is lifted off of the ground by a huge, brutal looking guy. Her arms wrap around the man's neck and she smiles brightly as he carries her back into the room before putting her down. Following behind is a slightly smaller man who's built like a tank. I feel Kasey jump beside me as the smaller man shut's the door. She shrieks like a girly girl and I can't help but laugh as she jumps into the larger man's arms and gives him a hug.

"Uncle Johnny! You got here fast" ,Kasey says excitedly.

"Well when I heard that Frankie got shot I made sure to get here as quickly as possible, no one fucks with a Hughes you know that" ,Johnny replies in a burly voice that has a slight Italian accent to it.

"Johnny this is Tegan, the most amazing woman I have ever met in my life" ,Kasey says as she turns to me and I blush.

"Awe I'm not that great" ,I say as a cheesy smile forms on my lips.

Johnny steps towards me and extends his hand, I take it in mine and my eyes widen at the size of him. His hand nearly covers half of my forearm as he shakes it. "I'm Jonathan Hughes but you can call me Johnny and that over there is my son Giovanni but you can call him Gio" ,he tells me as he motions towards the smaller male in the room. He then looks to Tony who's sitting next to me, "ANTONIO!" ,He says excitedly and the boy jumps up into his arms. "You had a crazy night huh big guy?" ,Johnny asks Tony and my heart sinks. Tony should have never had to see what had happened.

"Yeah I did but Frankie's Superman and the bullet just bounced off of her and she kicked that guys ass!" ,Tony says while motioning with his hands and getting a little crazy. I don't think he knows Frankie shot the guy dead.

"Tony honey don't use that language ok" ,I hear Sara say quietly.

"Sorry Sara" ,Tony states as Johnny puts him back down on the bed.

The man then looks to Sara and smiles, "So you're Sara eh? Nice to finally meet you my sister in law has been talking about you non stop since she found out about the engagement, I must say those magazines don't do you justice at all, you're breathtaking young lady" ,Johnny says and I can see Sara blush. "Frankie's a lucky woman". He continues before grabbing Frankie into a headlock and messing up her hair.

"We we're just figuring out what to get for dinner, you guys hungry?" ,I ask as I look to both Johnny and Gio. The younger of the two seems really quiet and I can tell he's shy, him and Frankie have a very similar look to them, blue eyes, jet black hair, and strong jaw line. The only difference is Gio has a very manly muscular build while Frankie is more thin and toned while still being built.

"Papa I'm freaking starving" ,Finally Gio speaks up. His voice is soft but deep and he has the same accent as the rest of the Hughes family. I freaking love it.

"Oh he finally speaks! The little punk stays quiet the whole time we're here until Tegan mentions food" ,Johnny says jokingly and Gio laughs a little. "I can use some food too" ,he states as he pulls out his wallet. "Here ya go" ,he states as he hands me two hundred dollar bills. I try and refuse but he won't take no for an answer, "Gio can really pack it in so can I, take the money and just order as much as you want" ,he insists and I simply shrug my shoulders and smile at the man.

**Frankie's P.O.V**

I watch as my uncle hands Tegan the cash and I laugh a little as he pretty much makes her take the money. "There's no winning with him he's a stubborn jerk" ,I tease and Johnny gives me a look while Gio laughs.

"Yeah but I'm a stubborn jerk that loves you ya punk" ,he teases back and I hear Sara giggle next to me.

"What're you laughing at?" ,I joke before grabbing her into my arms.

"You have a really big family" ,Sara says as she looks into my eyes with a huge smile.

"I know, we even have a business named after us" ,I say jokingly. She playfully slaps me then snuggles back into me. "So Johnny I take it Kasey called you this morning" ,I say turning to my uncle as he takes a seat on the couch.

"Yeah she called me around six am and I left pretty much right away, I got Ricky running the company while we're away" ,Johnny tells me and I nod. "So I got some information on that guy from last night".

"Really? How?" ,I ask.

Johnny simply smiles, "Frankie you know how" ,he says simply and I see Sara look at me with an expression of confusion on her face.

"Gio how about you take Tony and just go order some pizza and other stuff from the place down the street while I talk to these girls about everything" ,Johnny says as he looks to my cousin Gio who nods then motions for Tony to come with him. Tony doesn't argue and quickly gets his shoes on and Gio picks him up and carries him out the door after Tegan gives him the money Johnny had handed her a few minutes ago.

As soon as they're out the door Johnny turns his attention to the rest of us in the room and sighs. Whatever information he has isn't good and I can tell that by the look on his face. He stands up from the couch and makes his way over to the TV stand and leans his back against it so he can look at all of us while he talks.

"OK so the guy that attacked Tegan that night is part of a gang, now they're not that huge but they're also not that small either and they have some resources and a decent amount of cash" ,Johnny begins. "They're all about their family and Frankie you killed this guys little brother last night, I have a feeling he's gonna be sending more people after you and anyone close to you" ,Johnny continues and my heart sinks.

I look over to Sara and she's biting on her bottom lip nervously. My eyes then shift to Kasey and Tegan and then I think of Tony and my mother. I fucked up royally and now everyone I love and care about is at risk. My fists ball up and I stand up before my fist meets the hotel room wall. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" ,I yell hitting the wall every time I curse. I feel Johnny and Tegan pull me away from the wall and Tegan holds me tightly as I break down and cry. "You're all fucked because of me….." ,I begin. "I was supposed to protect you and I put you all in danger".

"Frankie, Frankie, hey it's all gonna be alright or did you forget who your family is?" ,Johnny stated as he looked me in the eyes. A small smirk appears on his face and he places a hand on my shoulder. "Nobody is gonna get to any of you".

"How do you know that?" ,I hear Sara ask and can tell she is crying by the tone in her voice.

Johnny turns and looks to Sara, "Because these punks don't know what they've gotten themselves into, you see for every resource they have we have about ten times more, the Hughes family is connected" ,he says.

"What like mafia connected?" ,Tegan asks ans Johnny lets out a laugh before patting her on the back.

"No, no we do things legally for the most part, we have people like cops, SWAT officers, military, and all that good stuff on our side, the Hughes family has been connected with law enforcement for years our family is full of cops and lawyers, bodyguards, soldiers and all of us have friends in those professions as well, hell as soon as I told Travis Frankie was shot he was on the phone making sure his boys were ready if needed" ,Johnny explained.

Finally I smile even though I'm still feeling a little uneasy and make my way over to Sara and sit down next to her before pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry I've made your life so crazy" ,I whisper in her ear. She places her hands on the sides of my face and looks me in the eyes and smiles.

"You didn't make my life crazy Frankie it was already crazy but at least now I have someone to share the craziness with" ,she tells me before letting out a giggle and kissing my lips softly.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Ok guys here's chapter 19 and as requested there will be some more Kasey/Tegan action. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Kasey's P.O.V**

Johnny and Gio took Tony into their room across the hall to give all of us some alone time and so they could spend some time with the boy. Gio had insisted seeing as they hadn't seen him in a few months. Frankie as Sara are cuddled up on their bed watching The Nightmare Before Christmas while Tegan and I are laying down on our own bed facing each other. We hadn't been paying much attention to the movie because we were to focused on looking into each other's eyes and whisper back and forth to each other. I run my fingertips over the skin on her forearm gently and smile softly before leaning in to kiss her. When I break away from the kiss she gives me a pouty face and I giggle softly.

"What's that face for?" ,I whisper.

"I want more" ,she whispers in response before sticking out her bottom lip.

I lean in and nip at her bottom lip then kiss her hard and she gladly returns the kiss. Our tongues meet and I moan softly into the kiss as Tegan climbs on top of me. My hands reach up and grip at her hair lightly and she growls into the kiss making me smile against her lips.

"Uhm can you not have sex right in front of us, k thanks" ,I hear Sara's voice say softly.

Both Tegan and I look over to her and Frankie and they're both now sitting up looking directly at us. Sara's grinning while she rests her chin on her hands and Frankie is laughing.

"If you were quieter we would've never known" ,Frankie teases.

"Oh please and you two are sooooo quiet when you fuck right?" ,I tease back. "Come on you guys have to be dying for some kind of release after the night we had yesterday".

Both of them shake their heads and smirk, "No we got that earlier" ,Frankie tells us and I just give her a look that says I don't believe her.

"Uh huh and when did you have time for that?" ,I ask while raising an eyebrow.

"In the tub" ,Frankie responds with a cocky tone to her voice that makes me wanna slap her.

"Liar you guys were way too quiet" ,I say before letting out a laugh.

"Exactly" ,Sara says before giving me a wink and a cute smile.

"Ugh….Come on Tegan let's go for a swim while the pool is still open" ,I say as I roll my eyes and stand up.

I make my way over to the closet and grab a pair of black spandex shorts and a black sports bra to swim in. Tegan grabs her swim trunks and a black tight fitting t-shirt to swim in and we go into the bathroom to change and grab towels before heading out of the room. We wave to Frankie and Sara before we leave then head out the door and down to the pool and hot tub area. When we get there it's empty except for the two police officers standing at the door outside, apparently Frankie told the front desk Tegan and I were heading down there.

**Tegan's P.O.V**

As we walk into the pool area I watch Kasey as she takes her pony tail out of her hair and makes her way over to the pool steps and slowly steps in. Her body looks perfect in the tight shorts she's wearing, I can see every curve in her body she is so beautiful that it makes me smile. She turns to look at me as she steps further into the pool and notices my smile.

"Come here" ,she says sweetly and I quickly make my way over and step into the water while wrapping my arms around her waist.

I kiss her on the lips softly then pull away and smile before fully getting into the pool and swimming away from her. She smirks then follows me, when she catches up to me she presses me up against the side of the pool and kisses me deeply, sliding her tongue over my bottom lip before going under the water and swimming away. My eyes were still closed when she had dove underneath so I hadn't seen where she went. As I looked around I feel lips and teeth graze the soft flesh of my neck from behind me as Kasey's hands run over my stomach. I sigh softly and smile before I'm turned around and pressed against the side of the pool again and kissed hard on the lips. My hands slip underneath Kasey's shorts and I grab her ass firmly, digging my nails in slightly and she starts to grind against me.

"God Tegan you have no idea what you do to me" ,Kasey breathes out huskily after breaking the kiss.

"And you have no idea what you do to me" ,I respond just as huskily.

"Well I know what I want you to do to me" ,Kasey teases before biting her bottom lip and smiling.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" ,I whisper before leaning down to kiss her neck.

I feel Kasey's hand grip my hair and she jerks my head back to whisper in my ear, "I want you to fuck me right here right now…." ,she begins before biting my earlobe causing me to moan. "I wanna cum so hard for you".

Her words send chills down my spine and the seductive way she's talking in my ear sends a jolt to my core and it makes me want her so badly. I don't respond with words, instead I bury my face in her neck and begin to bite and suck at her soft skin while reaching down to grip at the waist of her shorts. Slowly I kiss my way down her body and dive under while I take her shorts off. When I pop back up I place her shorts on the floor outside the pool then kiss her again before she reaches down and begins to pull my shirt off. As soon as the shirt is thrown to the floor next to Kasey's shorts our lips meet again in a heated and rough kiss. I waste no time reaching down and sliding two of my fingers inside Kasey and she moans into our kiss. She breaks the kiss and tilts her head back while she moans and grinds into my hand as I thrust my fingers in and out of her hard.

"More….I want more baby" ,Kasey breathes out as she looks into my eyes.

I add another finger and thrust my hand as hard as I can causing Kasey to claw at my back like an animal and I love it. "Fuck I've wanted to do this all fucking day" ,I growl out into her ear and she moans again. Reaching down with my free hand I grip her ass tightly and pull her into each thrust I deliver with my other hand I make sure to grind my palm against her clit to make her feel even more pleasure.

"FUCK….TEGAN!" ,I hear Kasey cry out then feel her walls clench around my fingers as her body goes tense and she pulls at my hair hard. I moan at the roughness then press my lips to hers and kiss her hard as she begins to loosen around my fingers. Slowly I slide them out of her and she wraps her arms around me while we kiss. After a few moments I feel her move and let her go then watch her as she gets out of the pool.

"Hey where ya going?" ,I ask before giving her a pouty face.

"To the hot tub and I expect you to follow, now let's go" ,she says in response.

Quickly I make my way out of the pool and grab our clothes off the floor before following her to the hot tub. I watch as she removes her top then gets into the water, she then motions for me to come over and I do.

"Sit right here on the edge baby" ,she tells me and I do so.

When I sit down Kasey gives me a cute little smirk before making her way between my legs and reaching up to untie the drawstring on my swim trunks. I look around and it's clear I'm a little nervous about the possibility of someone walking in on us, after all we are in the public pool area of the hotel. Kasey seems to notice and I hear her giggle as she tugs at my shorts.

"Baby don't worry, no one's gonna come in, it's too late and we have security outside the door" ,she teases.

I lift my body so that she can remove my trunks then sit back down and lean back and prop myself up on my elbows while she spreads my legs. Soon after I feel her tongue slide inside my pussy and I gasp, it had been so long since Kasey and I had done anything sexual and it felt so good. She reaches a hand up and uses her thumb to circle around my clit which intensifies my pleasure. I reach my hand down and tangle my fingers in her hair and pull as my hips buck forward and I grind against her tongue. I want to feel more of her, I want to feel her fingers stretch me so I pull her head up so that I can look into her eyes.

"Inside….I want you inside of me Kasey….please….fuck me" ,I moan out. She looks up into my eyes and smiles, her fingers began to work my clit in slow circles as she lifts herself out of the hot tub and lays me down on the tile floor as she gets on top of me. Slowly she slides two fingers inside my warm wet folds and I moan softly. I love everything this woman does to me and I find myself wanting, no, needing more and more of her. She leans down and kisses my lips as she begins to thrust her fingers in and out of me, I moan into the kiss as I reach my hand down and pull her fingers out only to replace them with another one added. At first it feels a little uncomfortable but I quickly adjust and it feels amazing. I then slide my fingers inside her and hear her moan out my name softly. We both move are bodies and fingers in perfect sync with each other and I can feel myself already getting close, we haven't broke our kiss once since we started and it's just intensifying everything so much more.

We spent nearly an hour on the floor having sex right out in the open. I had never cum so many times in my life, after the first two orgasms Kasey gave me they just seemed to keep coming non stop and my vision was blurred and my body was on fire, my hair stuck to my forehead as our moans filled the room along with the sounds of heavy breathing and skin slapping against skin from every time our fingers thrust into each other. Eventually we both relaxed into each other and removed our fingers from inside of one another and just laid there on the cold tile floor while we caught our breath and held each other.

"Fuck….that was amazing" ,Kasey whispered before kissing my lips softly.

"Yeah….it was" ,I breath out in response.

"We should probably get dressed and head back to our room" ,she tells me and I nod in agreement before giving her a small peck on the lips.

After we're fully dressed we leave the area and head back up to the room and change. When we finish changing we crawl into bed and snuggle up to each other. I look over and notice Frankie and Sara seem to have fallen asleep, the lights and TV were off and they were spooning under the covers. I wrap my arms around Kasey and close my eyes before I hear Sara's voice cut through the darkness while her phone light blares in my face from her bed.

"You guys fucked in the pool didn't you?" ,she asks in an interrogating kind of tone. I can tell she wasn't being serious so I let out a laugh. "Eww people are gonna be swimming in your fluids you better not do that shit at home" ,she jokes some more.

"I already did" ,I tease in response. "You fuck in the shower so you're no better".

"Point taken" ,she says in response with a small giggle before she lays back down.

I hear Frankie whine then she looks over and it's clear she had been sleeping or at least trying too. She pulls Sara back into her then looks at Kasey and I, "Ok now that play times over we all need to sleep so night night" ,she says before laying her head back on the pillow.

It didn't take long for us all to fall asleep in fact as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. Even though a lot of shitty stuff had happened within the last few days I felt content and happy being with Kasey and being able to cuddle up to her and I'm grateful for Frankie who pretty much took a bullet for me then…..killed someone to keep Sara and I safe. I think that's why I feel so comfortable even with all the chaos going on, it's because I know I'm safe with everyone around me and it feels good.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the delay everyone I will try and write out at least one more chapter tonight to make up for my lack of updates. I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Frankie's P.O.V**

The light buzzing sound of my phone going off wakes me up from my sleep, it's about 3:30 in the morning and I wonder who in the hell could be texting me so early. I slowly and gently move away from Sara and grab my phone and look at the screen. It's my uncle Johnny and the text reads: _'Trouble in the lobby'. _I get up off the bed quietly and set my phone back down on the table before grabbing my gun and quietly heading out the door.

When I get down to the lobby I see my uncle arguing with a young man who looks to be about twenty three or so and he's got a gun pointed straight at Johnny's chest while a group of about four of his friends have everyone else held at gunpoint. The phone at the front desk has been ripped from the wall and thrown across the room and everyone in the lobby is being held at gun point. It's a good thing I took the stairs instead of the elevator because it was a lot quieter and didn't draw their attention. I carefully study each individual holding a weapon along with the surroundings in the room trying to get a good plan of action formed in my head.

I notice one of the guys pretty close to the elevator, he's facing away from me so I sneak up behind him and put my hand over his mouth and press my gun to his temple, "Shhh….move with me and I won't shoot" ,I whisper quietly as I drag him over to a secluded area behind a wall and out of sight from the others before nailing him in the side of the head with the butt of my gun. I lower with him as he drops so his body doesn't thud when it hit's the floor.

When I look back into the lobby and begin studying the group again I can tell they're amateurs by the way their hands are shaking and how none of them have fired a single round yet. The only one I'm concerned about is the guy who has a gun pointed at Johnny, he seems like he's done this before. I get a good look at one of the other guys faces and realize he's not a man at all, the kid looks to be about 15 and scared as shit. After I see him I look to the guy I just knocked out and notice he doesn't seem to be that much older. I shake my head and I get angrier knowing that kids are getting involved now or more like being dragged into it.

My next move is risky but I have to get to the guy who's pointing a gun at my uncle. Deep down I know he's the only one that will actually fire his weapon. I roll behind the reception desk then wait for my chance to make my move. As soon as I know that no one can see me I quietly make my way behind the guy pointing the gun at Johnny. I cock the hammer back and he immediately raises his hands in the air. Johnny smirks then grabs his weapon before turning to look at the other guys in the place.

"Alright, enough is enough, I want all of you to drop your weapons or Frankie here will blow your friends brains all over the carpet" ,Johnny threatens. "You've all got to the count of five….1.….2". When Johnny began counting slowly the rest of the guys began to put their weapons down. As soon as they were disarmed Johnny had them all line up then lay on the ground with their hands behind their heads while I still had my gun pressed firmly to the back of the ring leader's head. Within a few moments the cops arrive then all hell breaks loose. The guy I have my gun pointed at kicks me hard between the legs and it knocks the wind out of me causing me to drop my weapon. That's when the assault starts, the guy swings full force and hits me in the jaw while I'm keeled over and his friends jump up from the ground and start attacking Johnny. I take a few more nasty shots before the shock of the situation fades and I realize I have to fight back. The guy goes to swing again but I sidestep him and grab his arm and twist it until it's tight then drive my elbow into his snapping his arm at the joint. Next thing I know people are being cuffed and hauled outside by police officers and the guy I just fought is screaming at me while being dragged out of the place.

"YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD! YOU'RE WHOLE FAMILY IS DEAD! SO IS YOUR LITTLE FUCKING GIRLFRIEND!" ,He screams.

My heart sinks after hearing those words and I get a nauseous feeling in my stomach. I'm so worried that I break down and cry. I can now feel the pain from the hits I've taken because my adrenaline dropped back down to a normal level and now on top of it I'm scared. I've never had to deal with a situation like this, already things have gotten out of hand and I don't know how to deal with it. Johnny makes his way over to me and helps me to my feet then leads me back up to the room.

**Sara's P.O.V**

I wake up and roll over to find that Frankie isn't next to me. It's about 4am and Tegan and Kasey are still asleep. I get up and look every where for Frankie and find that she's not in the room and I start to worry. After checking the bathroom I make my way over to Tegan and Kasey's bed and shake Tegan awake. She opens her eyes and looks at me while Kasey wakes up as well.

"Frankie's not in the room, I don't know where the fuck she went" ,I say in a worried tone.

"Hold on I'll text her" ,Kasey says sleepily before grabbing her phone. When she sends the text I hear a buzzing noise and all of us turn to see Frankie's phone going off on the bedside table. Kasey then sits straight up and turns the light on. "Frankie never leaves her phone behind" ,Kasey states and the tone in her voice makes me worry a bit. I watch as Kasey gets off the bed and makes her way towards the closet and reaches to feel the top shelf, "Her gun's not here either".

Those words made my heart sink, why would Frankie leave without her phone but take her gun? Something is up, I begin to pace around the room and Kasey begins to dial a number on her phone. I listen as she speaks to whoever answers and jump when she screams out.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! UNCLE JOHNNY WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS WAKE ME UP" ,Kasey yells. "Alright fine you're right someone needs to be with them but still you guys should have let me know what's going on so I could be prepared if anyone happened to get into the room" ,she finishes. After she hangs up the phone I look at her, she sighs then shakes her head before talking again, "Frankie is in the lobby, apparently a few guys showed up claiming they knew you and asked for a room number, when they didn't get what they wanted they pulled a gun on the lady at the front desk, my uncle texted Frankie because there were too many guys for him to handle himself and Gio is watching Tony" ,Kasey explained.

"Are they okay" ,I ask as my breathing begins to get heavy.

"Yeah they got everything under control now, the cops came and the lady at the front desk wasn't shot or hurt in any way just shook up a bit" ,Kasey tells me but I still can't seem to calm down.

I look over as Tegan gets off the bed and walks over to me, she wraps her arms around me and hugs me to calm me down. Both of us along with Kasey turn to look when we hear the door open and see Frankie walk in with Johnny, both of them look pretty beat up. Frankie's nose is bleeding and she has a cut over her eyebrow, she's also holding her stomach and Johnny has some nasty cuts on his face along with a black eye.

"HOLY FUCK!" ,I shout before getting up and making my way over to the two. "What the hell happened? How bad are you guys hurt?" ,I start questioning as I look Frankie over.

"We'll be fine, the worst that was done was the damage from the guys rings he was wearing and the kick to the crotch" ,Frankie begins. "I swear next time someone says that shit doesn't hurt because I'm a woman I will punch them in the face so fucking hard".

"Yeah those kids were wearing rings too, one of 'em caught me good in the jaw" ,Johnny interjects. "But all in all we're fine".

After the two finish talking I look to Frankie who's still clenching her stomach. I wrap my arm around her waist and lead her to the bathroom without saying a word. When we get into the bathroom I shut the door. I fight back the tears threatening to spill from my eyes as I begin to clean up Frankie's cuts. As I'm cleaning her up I feel her grab my wrists gently then run her hands down my arms before pulling me into a tight hug.

"Sara….I need to put you, Tegan, and Tony into a witness protection program…." ,she begins in a shaky tone. "….and I won't be able to be around you guys until everything is fixed…..b-but….I-I….have to do it to keep you safe…..I'd rather wait to be with you then to not have you at all….p-please….please….take care of Tony while I'm gone" ,she finishes.

Hearing her words makes me break down and I start crying loudly while clutching onto her for dear life. I can't imagine being without her for an hour forget an extended period of time. Things are serious and I know this now but I don't want to let her go, I can't. She holds me and we cry together for what seems like hours before we pull away just enough to look into each other's eyes. Frankie begins to wipe my tears away as her own fall freely from her eyes.

"Frankie….I don't want to be without you" ,I cry. "How long….how long before this is all over?" ,I ask.

"I'm not going to lie….this could take months to fix but if you get hurt I won't be able to live with myself, I caused this mess and I need to fix it so that you along with everyone else I love is safe" ,she tells me and I cry even harder. "Sara, I promise I will be with you again someday but right now I need to ensure the safety of you, Tegan, and the rest of my family".

I nod slowly, I understand what she is saying but I don't want to accept it, I don't want to think about it, and I wish that this was all some fucked up dream that I could wake up from. The only thing I can do is press my lips to hers and do my best to remember how it feels to kiss her and be held by her. I take in her scent so I won't forget the way she smells. My world is slowly crumbling around me and my heart is breaking, I can't live without this woman.


	21. Chapter 21

**Time skip to when they're in the witness protection program. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I love the reviews so keep 'em coming haha XD**

**Tegan's P.O.V**

It's been four months since Frankie left and Sara has been a mess. She barely eats, she wakes up every night screaming because she has violent nightmares, and she barely interacts with anyone. Kasey has been with us the entire time, none of the people that were after us know what Kasey looks like they just know of her. Gio has been here as well along with Tony. I feel bad for Sara, the fact that I have my girlfriend with me while she can't hurts because I know that whenever she sees us together she wishes that Frankie was here.

I walk into Sara's bedroom in the house we've been placed in and I see her sitting on the bed next to Tony while watching a movie. I give Sara a lot of credit, she's been taking care of Tony despite how depressed she's been and I know it's because she doesn't want to break her promise to Frankie that she would. Slowly I make my way over to the bed and sit down next to Sara.

"Hey Sar…." ,I begin in a quiet tone. "How're you feeling today?"

She doesn't respond, instead she stares at the television with a blank expression on her face. It breaks my heart to see her like this and I desperately want to find a way to cheer her up even if it's only for a little while. Tony makes his way over to me and gives me a hug, he's been giving out a lot of hugs lately and I can tell even he's upset over not having Frankie around even though he doesn't show it.

"Wanna play a few songs?" ,I ask Sara, hoping that maybe playing some music will help.

"No" ,she replies flatly.

"I wanna hear you play some songs mommy" ,I hear Tony say and my eyes widen. Tony then puts his head down and his cheeks turn red, "I mean Sara…." ,he says quietly.

The look on Sara's face softens and I can finally see some emotion come to her expression. She tears up a bit then puts her arms out towards Tony. He climbs into her lap and hugs her tightly and she rubs his back while she hugs him back. After the two let go of each other Sara looks to me and for the first time since Frankie left I see her smile and it makes me smile.

"Go get our guitars" ,she says softly.

**Sara's P.O.V**

I watch as Tegan smiles then gets up and makes her way out of the room. For some reason hearing Tony call me mommy made me feel nice. I guess it's because it showed me how much I meant to him and that I've been doing something right, the boy has changed my life in so many ways just like Frankie has and for him to consider me special enough to call me that made me just feel good for once in a long time. When Tegan returns she still has a big smile plastered on her face as she hands me my guitar then sits down on the bed. We play a bunch of our older songs along with some of the newer ones and for the time being I feel happy. I watch as Tony dances a little as he sits and smiles and it makes me smile which I know is making Tegan happy. Everything was going pretty good for a while until we began to play Dancing in the Dark. For some reason all I could think about while singing was Frankie and about halfway through the song I start to break down and cry. Tegan stops playing and I put my guitar down before burying my face in my hands. I feel both Tony and Tegan hug me as I cry.

"I miss her so much" ,I sob.

"I know Sar, I know, she'll be back though you know that" ,Tegan says trying to comfort me.

"What if something happened though, what if she's dead?" ,I ask as I think the worse. I've been doing that a lot lately, I just can't help it. I know the danger she's in and it worries me so much and the thought of never seeing her again kills me.

"I'm sure she's fine Sar….shhhh….it's ok" ,Tegan says in response as she runs her fingers through my hair.

"Yeah she's Superman, she's gonna come back as soon as she beats all the bad guys" ,I hear Tony say as he rubs my back. I feel so hurt and upset and I cry even harder knowing Tony truly believes she's coming back and if something actually did happen to her he would be devastated.

I cry for about an hour before I end up crying myself to sleep, both Tegan and Tony stayed with me the entire night. Even though I was worked up I actually slept throughout the night without having any nightmares for once.

**Frankie's P.O.V **

I sit at my desk in the precinct, yes, I've become a police officer, a detective to be exact. It didn't take long for me to get the position due to my skills and Travis and others pulling some strings. Everyone on the force knows my family and most of them were overjoyed that I had gotten the job. Travis and I have done a great job at putting most of the gang that was after me and my loved ones behind bars and none of them have short sentences. There was only one guy left, the boss, the leader, the man who ran the show and he had proven to be a tough one to catch. If I got him all of this would end and I could be with Sara again and my family would be safe. I stare at the picture on the file that's sitting on my desk and I can't help but feel a hatred for the man, he'd caused me and everyone else I care about so much pain and all I want to do is bring him down.

"We got a lead Frankie, get a vest and let's roll" ,Travis' voice breaks me from the violent thoughts I was thinking.

I don't hesitate and quickly stand up and make my way to the locker room and suit up before heading out the door and getting into the passenger's side of Travis' unmarked car. We speed down the road as Travis explains to me where we're going, one of his informers told him about a drug deal that was going on down at the docks and we were heading there to bust everyone involved, one of those men being the man I've been looking for, for months. My heart is racing and my adrenaline is at an all time high, I've been waiting for this moment for so long and I know I can't fuck anything up. I think of Sara and Tony and the thought of them motivates me to do things right. I'm not gonna let this guy get away, even if that means killing him.

As we pull into the dimly lit area Travis parks the car a good distance away. When we get out we meet up with a few more officers then get into position and wait. It seems like forever before people start to come in and both Travis and I watch and wait for the right moment to bust the crew of people. Travis looks to me as a briefcase is passed from one man to the other then nods signaling to go.

"FREEZE MOTHER FUCKERS!" ,I yell out as I point my gun directly at them.

The group attempts to run but is quickly surrounded by the rest of the officers that were there. I look directly at the man who's picture I was staring at only a short while ago and a feeling of happiness washes over me. He looks to me and smirks before pulling his gun out and firing it at me. I get hit a good six times, all in the area where the vest is protecting me, the impact is enough to send me to the ground with a hard thud though. After hitting the ground I look up and see Travis and his boys take the guy out before cuffing the rest of the people who were involved and loading them into the cars. I stay laying there for a while before Travis makes his way over to me and helps me up.

"We did it kid, now all that's left to do is fill out all the paperwork and do everything that needs to be done in court then you can go home to your family" ,he tells me and I can't help but smile. I know it's still gonna be a while before I can actually go home but just knowing that I definitely can now makes me happier then anything.


	22. Chapter 22

**Frankie's P.O.V**

It was another six months before all the court stuff was settled and it was safe for me to be able to see Sara again. It'd been a whole year since I seen her or anyone I loved last and to be able to finally go back to them all was the greatest feeling ever. I sat in the chair at the local barber shop getting my hair cut before I went to the house where Sara, Kasey, Tony, and Gio were, I wanted to look perfect. After I finished getting my hair cut I went to the mall and bought everyone a gift then made the drive to the house.

The drive took nearly three hours but it was damn well worth the trip. After I pulled into the driveway and got out of the car I stood and stared at the small cabin and took everything in. It was around nine o'clock at night and it was dark out, the woods surrounding the place only made it even darker. The only lights around me were the ones in the house and the light of the moon shining brightly in the sky. I stood there for a few moments longer simply watching everyone in the house move around a bit before taking a deep breath and making my way to the door. When I got to the door I knocked loudly, something that has sort of become a habit more so now then it had been before. After a few moments the door opens, the chain lock is on so it doesn't open far. I see a pair of brown eyes looking at me before the door is shut, I hear the chain being removed then the door flies open and Tegan is jumping into my arms.

"Oh my god, I'm so fucking happy to see you!" ,she cries out while squeezing me tightly. I wrap my arms around her in return and hug her back just as tightly, I've missed her a lot just like I've missed everyone else. After a few moments she finally lets go and looks at me, there's tears in her eyes and a huge smile on her face.

"God I've missed you, I've missed all of you, my life has been hell" ,I tell her. "How's Sara been?" ,I ask.

"She's been miserable" ,Tegan tells me and my heart breaks.

"What's she doing right now?" ,I ask.

"Sleeping, she sleeps a lot and she's been having a lot of bad dreams ever since you left" ,Tegan says in response.

Tegan and I then make our way into the house and I automatically look at Tony and put my finger up to my lips to signal for him not to shout and wake Sara up. He gets the point and quietly but quickly makes his way over to me and I pick him up and give him the biggest hug. He's grown a decent amount since the last time I had seen him. After I put him down I hug both Kasey and Gio then have Tegan show me where Sara's room is. When I walk into the room I look to the bed before shutting the door quietly, Sara is laying on her back with a book open on her chest. I can see she's been crying, there's dried up tears on her face and it hurts to know she's been so upset. After a few more seconds I slowly make my way to the bed and gently climb into it until I'm directly on top of her holding myself up with my arms. My badge hangs from the chain on my neck and gently presses against her chest. She opens her eyes slowly, even though it's dark in the room the moonlight is shining perfectly on her face through the window and I can make out her features. She's so perfect and my heart is racing as I watch her slowly wake up, I had been dying to be this close to her for an entire year now and it was finally happening, I was back with her, back with the woman I loved more then anything.

**Sara's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times, at first I was scared that someone was hovering over me but then I realized who it was and my heart began to beat fast. Reaching over I turned the lamp on that sat on my bedside table so I could see her fully. This had to be a dream, I had been having a lot of dreams where Frankie would come home and they were all so realistic that sometimes it was hard to distinguish dreams from reality anymore. My eyes traveled down to her hand that was grabbing the book off of my chest. She closed it then set it on the bedside table before looking into my eyes. She was dressed in an all black suit and had a badge hanging around her neck, her hair was short again but not short enough to spike, in fact it was the same length it was the day she left a year ago.

"I've missed you so much" ,Frankie finally says after we simply stare at each other for what seems like hours.

"I missed you too….so much" ,I reply back as I feel tears start to fall from my eyes.

Frankie reaches a hand up and begins to wipe my tears away before leaning in to kiss me. If this is a dream I don't ever want to wake up. I reach my hands up and run them through her hair, I can smell her, feel her, and taste her, this has to be real….god please let this be real. After a few moments I feel her soft tongue glide across my bottom lip and I don't hesitate to open my mouth and give her access. My tongue meets hers and my eyes roll back at the feeling. This is real, she's really here. I moan softly into the kiss then deepen it and she kisses me back just as deeply. After a few minutes we both break the kiss and look into each other's eyes as we catch our breath. I bring my hands down from her head and run them over her chest before sliding her suit jacket from her shoulders. When it's all the way off she tosses it to the floor and I begin to run my hands down to her waist to unstuck her shirt before I begin to undo all the buttons.

"God you're perfect" ,I whisper softly. Frankie shakes her head.

"No you are" ,she says in response as she helps me remove her shirt and kicks her shoes off.

After her shirt is removed and she's in nothing but her sports bra and suit pants I take a moment to admire her amazing body as I run my hands over her abs. She looks so sexy, especially with the badge hanging from her neck. I can feel my arousal pooling within my boy shorts as I continue to touch her. I haven't even touched myself since she left and now that she's back I just want to make love to her for hours. My hands move lower until I reach down and go to run them over the crotch of her pants. A smile comes across my face and I bite my lower lip as I feel the hardness underneath the fabric, apparently Frankie intended to make love to me when she got here and I am definitely not complaining. I can feel myself get wetter as I begin to stroke the toy through her pants and push on it so that it rubs against her clit making her moan. Thoughts of her filling me up run through my head and that alone makes me moan in anticipation. I begin to undo her belt as I lean up to kiss her again, our tongues crash together instantly and Frankie is lifting me into a sitting position so that she can remove my t-shirt. My shirt is thrown to the floor quickly and Frankie's pants along with her boxers are soon to follow. She then breaks the kiss and moves her hands down and practically rips my shorts from my body then buries her head between my legs and runs her tongue over my dripping wet slit.

"Oh fuck" ,I moan out as my hands grip at her hair. My legs are already shaking from the pleasure she's giving me and I can't help but moan out her name repeatedly. "I love you….I love you….uhhhh…..oh god I love you" ,I moan softly. She lifts her head and looks me in the eyes.

"I love you too" ,she says softly before making her way back up and kissing me. I can taste myself on her lips and it makes me moan again.

My hips buck forward and I feel the strap on she's wearing rub against me. I want her so badly, no I need her badly and I need her to take me here and now, for hours. I buck my hips forward again then place my hands on her hips and look into her eyes. "Make love to me Frankie" ,I whisper. I feel the head of the toy enter me and I gasp and my back arches, she slowly slides the cock inside me until our bodies are pressed together and she's fully entered me. When she starts moving I moan loudly as my nails dig into her sides, this only makes her thrust harder which in turn increases the pleasure for me. Frankie then reaches down and grabs one of my legs and wraps it around her waist, giving her better access as she thrusts into me hard and deep. I moan loudly and claw at her back while she bites and sucks on my neck, I'm in heaven right now. As she thrusts into me I roll my hips to meet each and every one, our bodies moving together in perfect sync. After a few more moments she lifts her head to look into my eyes again, her own eyes filled with so much love, passion, and desire. Her hair damp with sweat and sticking to her forehead, her body has a thin sheet of sweat over it making her glisten and every time she thrusts into me her stomach tightens and I can see all her definition. It wasn't long before I could feel the burning in my abdomen and my body tighten up before it gave away and I came hard for her. I pulled her down and our lips crashed together as I moaned loudly, my cum coating the fake cock and running down my thighs as I moaned into Frankie's mouth loudly and my nails dug into the soft flesh of her back. After my body loosened up I felt Frankie pull out of me and I whimpered quietly as she did.

"Fuck" ,was all I could manage to say at the moment and Frankie just smiled before she rolled onto her back while we both caught our breath.

I looked over to her and watched as her chest rose and fell, a look of complete bliss etched across her face. She was so beautiful and I was so happy to have her back, I felt whole again. I turned and laid on my side and propped myself up on my elbow then began running my fingertips over her stomach gently. She sighed with content and it made me smile. After a few seconds I reached down and began to undo the harness she was wearing, when I got it undone I removed it from her and put it aside before climbing on top of her and kissing my way down her body. When I reached her waist I hooked my arms under her thighs then slowly ran my tongue over her clit making her moan and twitch slightly.

"God I've missed your tongue" ,I hear her say softly. I look up into her eyes and she's biting her bottom lip and it looks so fucking sexy.

I feel one of her hands come down and she grips my hair tightly and bucks her hips forward and moans again. She sends chills down my spine, in a good way. I pick up the pace with my tongue and slide two fingers inside her and thrust hard, she's so wet that it's easy. Her hands grips tighter as I thrust my fingers in and out of her while my tongue works on her clit, she's moaning out my name and I fucking love it. Within a few more minutes I feel her walls tighten around my fingers as her back arches off the bed as she cums. I moan at the feeling and the taste of her as she climaxes, when she relaxes I pull my fingers out slowly then lick up every bit of her juices before sticking my fingers in my mouth and sucking them clean.

"Come here so I can hold you" ,I hear her breath out huskily.

Grabbing the blanket I pull it up over us both as I snuggle into her. I look down at the badge that's still hanging from her neck then grab it and take a good look at it then smile. "Detective huh?" ,I ask her before kissing her on the cheek. She smiles then lets out a laugh.

"Yep, Detective Hughes at your service, I'm sorry I can't be your bodyguard anymore but on the plus side I can still travel with you and be with you whenever I want, I guess that technically I am still your bodyguard I just have a badge now" ,Frankie rambles and it makes me laugh.

"Hmm, well I think it's hot….I never fucked a cop until tonight and I have to say I'm not opposed to doing it again and again and again" ,I tease.

"Oh yeah….well I promise if you're really bad I'll break out my cuffs" ,she teases back and I bite my bottom lip before letting out a devious little laugh.

"Promise" ,I whisper before kissing her softly.

"Mhmm, promise" ,she says against my lips before returning the kiss. After we break the kiss I turn over onto my side facing away from Frankie then grab her arm and pull her towards me. I feel her body press against mine and her arms wrap around me, our fingers interlock and slowly we both fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
